I'm a Riddle, Draco Malfoy
by Joker6817
Summary: Jenna Iddler has never met her father and her mother was murdered when she was young. Severus Snape has raised Jenna since her mother's passing. Severus transfers Jenna to Hogwarts to keep her safe from her father.
1. Chapter 1

"_Do you think you are ready to start this new adventure? I'm terribly sorry to announce that you are late for your first class, Miss Iddler, so brace yourself." My new headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, calmly stated. "But professor I haven't even been sorted yet." I said while fumbling with the hem of my gray sweater. "I know my dear, which is why you will be sorted tonight in the Great Hall." I tucked a strand of my unruly brown hair behind my ear. "Okay." I whispered to no one in particular. I turned to leave Professor Dumbledore's office but when I reached for the doorknob I realized I had no idea where my Defense Against the Dark Arts class was. "Um, sir, I'm not sure where I'm going." The old man chuckle to himself, "I didn't expect you to. I'll owl Professor Umbridge to send a student for you." I nodded my head and stood by the door. Professor Dumbledore looked me in the eyes and I could see the knowledge he held in them. He was a very wise man, a stranger on the street would be able to tell just as much as an old friend would. "Miss Iddler, please sit. It may be awhile." I felt my cheeks burn up, "Okay." I took a seat in front of the Headmaster's desk and was pleasantly surprised to find it extremely comfortable. I sunk further into the chair and allowed myself to get comfortable. I watched the Headmaster quickly scribble something on a scrap of parchment and give it to a phoenix (a red bird that is nothing close to an owl) that flew to that Professor Umbridge Dumbledore mentioned. _

_I fumbled with the ends of my long hair. I couldn't believe Severus is making me transfer in fifth year. I know it'll be easier for him to take care of me if I attend Hogwarts but I was perfectly fine at Beauxbatons. I had friends, high marks, and I didn't get into trouble. He didn't allow me to go to Hogwarts last year for the Triwizard Tournament so why am I here now? I'll have to talk to him after potions and remember to call him Professor Snape. If you are wondering, Snape is my legal guardian, he's not my father or uncle, he's not even related to me by blood. When I was younger my mother was murdered and I don't have the slightest clue to who my father is. I'm positive Severus knows who my father is but whenever I ask him about it he changes the subject. It's quite annoying to not know who your father is. Since I have my father's last name I tried to research him but I found nothing. There wasn't even a muggle with the last name Iddler. You see, I'm a half-blood but both of my parents were wizards. My mother was Kendra Donegan. She was a pureblood that fell for a half-blood. Apparently my grandparents disowned her when she married my dad. Such lovely people, don't you think? _

"_My dear, I feel like I know nothing about you. Let's talk while we have the time." Professor Dumbledore snatched me from my thoughts. "Well, there's not much to know, sir." I responded sheepishly. "Severus tells me otherwise." I smiled at the old man, "I bet he does." We both laughed rather loudly and didn't notice the phoenix return. The beautiful creature had to land on the Headmaster's desk in order to get our attention. "There, there." Dumbledore said while stroking the bird's feathers. He grabbed the note that the phoenix dropped on his desk and read it through his half moon glasses. After examining Professor Dumbledore I noticed he would have trouble living as a muggle. He had a long white beard and even longer white hair. His robes were a deep purple with gold stitching. I thought he was perfect in every way. I do believe some people would think otherwise though. "Professor Umbridge is sending Ronald Weasley to escort you to class." Weasley….that name sounds familiar. He's either a Gryffindor that Severus doesn't like or a Slytherin that Severus is fond of. _

_Several minutes later a tall boy with red hair burst through the door. His cheeks were red and he was panting, "She told me to hurry." He said in between breaths. The Headmaster had an amused smile on his face, "Mr. Weasley , you have forty-five minutes left of class, take your time." The boy just nodded his head then turned to me, "I'm guessing you're the new girl." I laughed at the ginger, "You guessed right but I prefer Jenna instead of new girl." His face went redder than his hair and he scratched the back of his head, "Right, I'm Ron." He put his left hand out for me to shake. "Would it be weird if I gave you a hug?" Ron shook his head, "No, I guess not." I gave him a hug then turned to Professor Dumbledore, "Thank you for everything and have a good day Professor." I gave him a quick hug, too. "Your welcome, my dear, and I hope you also have a good day as well as Mr. Weasley. Good-bye." Ron and I mumbled our farewells to our Headmaster and descended down the stone staircase. _

_I was in awe of Hogwarts. The castle was huge and the décor reminded me of medieval times. "I have a feeling I'll be getting lost quite often." Ron chuckled and brushed his bangs from his eyes, "That's what I thought my first year but you'll get the hang of it." I smirked, "I hope so." He let out a boisterous laugh, "Trust me, you'll be fine. We'll help you out if you need it." I arched an eyebrow at him, "We?" Ron nodded his head, "Yeah, me and my friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. We're all in Gryffindor. What house are you in?" I bit my lip and gave him a side ways glance. He was looking at me, waiting for an answer. "I haven't been sorted yet. I missed the train and I had to wait for it to come back to London in order to get here." Ron smirked and chuckled a bit, "I missed the train once, Harry and me both missed it. We had to fly my dad's car here." My eyes grew wide, "You flew a car? How exciting!" Ron's face went crimson. "Yeah, it was more terrifying than exciting though. We almost got trampled by the bloody train." We both laughed as we turned another corner. There's so many twist and turns in this school. It's nothing like Beauxbatons, nothing at all. Ron stopped in front of a large wooden door, "We're here. It was nice talking to you, why don't you sit with us during lunch." I smiled at the ginger, "That would be amazing." _

_Ron opened the door and I heard a shrill voice scream, "Detention, Mr. Potter!" Ron and I entered the class room as quietly as possible and no one seemed to notice us, not even the teacher. The teacher was a plump woman in an ugly pink dress and matching fluffy cardigan. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office." The professor continued, "I repeat, this is a lie_. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.' " The toad-like woman walked back to her desk and sat down. I took a deep breath and walked towards the front of the class. I could feel all eyes on me and I heard a few people whisper "Who's she?" and "Is she new?". I kept my eyes glued to the teachers desk and cleared my throat to get her attention. "Excuse me, Professor, I'm Jenna Iddler. I'm sorry about being late but I was with Professor Dumbledore." The woman looked me over with her beady black eyes and plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face, "Well, Miss Iddler, I'm Professor Umbridge and I hope you know tardiness is not appreciated in my class. Please, try to be on time." I looked at the floor instead of her gruesome eyes, "I'm sorry, Professor, I'll try." Professor Umbridge sighed, "Find a seat and turn to page five." I looked up at the pink toad, "I don't have a book." Her smile faltered for a minute, "Then you'll just have to share. I'll have to order you a new book. Why don't you share with Mr. Malfoy?" I nodded my head, "Okay." Professor Umbridge raised an eyebrow at me, "Okay, what?" I bit my lip to stop myself from cursing her. "Okay, Professor Umbridge." She giggled in satisfaction, "Mr. Malfoy raise your hand." A pale hand was thrown in the air from the back of the room. Umbridge nodded her head in the direction of the Malfoy kid and I slowly made my way to the back of the room.

It turns out Mr. Malfoy is one handsome Slytherin. He has pale skin and platinum blonde hair that hangs in his stormy gray eyes. It's to bad his good looks don't make up for his horrible attitude. "I'll read first, then you can." He spat venomously. "You'd think in a school of magic they'd just make the book pop out of thin air." I mumbled just so he could hear me. He smirked at me, "You're right," He looked at Umbridge and then at me, "She's mental, that one." I stifled a laugh, "I don't doubt that." I crossed my arms against my chest and leaned back in my chair. "You're not bad, new girl, what's your name?" I looked Blondie in the eyes and answered, "Jenna Iddler and you?" He slid the textbook across the desk and it stopped in front of me. "Draco. Draco Malfoy." I smiled at him, "Thanks." He shrugged, "No problem." Maybe he's not as bad as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_The rest of class was the biggest waste of time. When I asked the toad what we are supposed to do when we finish reading she just said to reread it. Draco and I did not talk much due to Umbridge's demand of silence. When I finished reading the "Ministry approved text" I gave the book back to Draco but he did not bother reading it. Typical male. Half of the students were asleep by the time class was over. Umbridge was too busy reading the Daily Prophet to notice. _

_When class was over, I looked for Ron. He was waiting for a boy that was shorter than he was and had black hair. I walked over to them and heard something Rob probably did not want me to hear. "…..Jenna Iddler. She's really nice and pretty if I do-" "Ron are you talking about me?" Both boys turned to face me. Ron was once again blushing and his friend looked like he was choking back a laugh. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. You must be Jenna." Harry moved his right hand out of his pocket and towards me. "I hope you don't mind Harry but I don't do handshakes." He put his hand back in his pocket. "Oh." I pulled him into a hug and released him just as fast. "I'm more of a hug person." He laughed and adjusted his glasses. I noticed a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and realized he was the_ Harry Potter. The one Severus pretends to hate and the one that has to defeat the Dark Lord. I have always felt bad for him but he seems to be a very happy person despite all the terrible things that have happened to him. "Will you be joining us for lunch Jenna?" I started to play with the hem of my sweater, "As long as it's okay with you." All of a sudden, a girl with curly out of control hair walked up to us. "There you are. I have been looking for you. Well, let's go-Oh who are you?" This must be Hermione, the girl Ron was talking about. "I'm Jenna and are you Hermione?" She stuck her hand out, "Yes, Hermione Granger." I looked at Ron and Harry. They had amused smiles on there faces. "Should I tell her, or will you?" Hermione looked extremely confused. "I'll think I'll do the honors, Jenna." Harry stepped in front of Hermione and said, "Jenna here isn't a hand shake kind of person she prefers to, well, hug people." Hermione mouthed "Oh." She shoved Harry to the side and gave me a hug. "I think I'm beginning to like you people." Hermione smirked, "Let's go to lunch. I bet Ron's starved." We glanced over at Ron who was patting his stomach, "You really do know everything, don't you?" Hermione had a triumphant smile, "Yes, I do. Now let's go to lunch."

On the way to the Great Hall Hermione was talking up a storm not that I minded it. She was telling me about all these people I needed to meet and who are the hard teachers. When the four of us entered the Great Hall, all eyes were on us. One pair of stormy gray eyes caught my attention the most. Hermione grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was silent and people were still staring. "Is it always like this?" I whispered to Hermione. She shook her head. As soon as the four of us sat down food appeared on our plates. Ron was stuffing his face with foods I did not even recognize. Hermione was reading her potions textbook and Harry was discussing Quidditch with a boy I was not familiar with. The lunchroom was not dead silent anymore but I still felt uncomfortable. I glanced at the Slytherin table and caught Blondie staring at me. "Is Malfoy causing problems again?" Ron asked while reloading his plate. "No, he's actually not that bad." Harry looked at me like I was high or something, "Are we talking about the same person? Because I am talking about Draco Malfoy. The biggest arrogant cocky bloke you'll ever meet." At this point Hermione put down her book, "Jenna, what they're saying about Draco is true. He can be vile." I chewed on the inside of my lip. Draco seemed like an okay guy in DADA but Harry, Ron, and Hermione have known him longer. Hermione took a deep breath and grudgingly said, "You can be friendly with him if you choose but just be careful." I shot her a thankful look. Ron and Harry looked like they were going to catch flies in their mouths. "You're going to be _friendly_ with Malfoy? Are you mental?" Hermione whacked Ron on the head with her potion's book. "Ow." Hermione gave Ron and Harry both stern looks, "You _boys _can't decide who Jenna can or cannot be friends with or for anyone else for the matter." Harry and Ron's response to that was shoving food down their throats. I laughed at the authority Hermione had over the boys. She was like their mother or older sister.

"I thought you would have better taste in friends, Jenna." A snide voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Draco Malfoy and two boys a lot bigger than him. "Excuse me?" He smirked, "Well, Potter here is a complete nutter, Weaslebee is a blood traitor and Granger is a mud blood." I was shocked at his choice of words. Harry and Ron's were not as bad as Hermione's. They were right, Draco is vile. "What is wrong with you? Only someone completely heartless and cruel would consider someone a mud blood." The Great Hall was silent once again and all eyes were on Draco and me. "And give me one reason why it's bad to be a mud blood or a blood traitor." You could see that Malfoy was no longer smirking nor were his two goons. "Mud bloods aren't real wizards. They do not come from magical backgrounds. They were most likely to be muggles but something went wrong and now their like me." I stood up and climbed on the table, "Okay, raise your hand if you're a pureblood." People's hands shot into the air but not many. "Okay put your hands down. Now raise your hand if you're a half-blood." Half of the Great Hall raised their hands, including me. "Okay put your hands down. Raise your hand if both your parents are muggles." Many hands went into the air, more than when I asked for purebloods. "Thank you for participating in my little survey. You can finish your lunch now; I won't cause any more interruptions." I clambered off the table and stood directly in front of Draco, "I hate to break it to you but you and the rest of the purebloods are out numbered." Draco made a noise that could have been considered a growl and stalked out of the Great Hall with his two bodyguards flanking behind him.

I turned back to the Gryffindor table and resumed my seat. I was about to inhale some of my mashed potatoes when I noticed three pairs of eyes that were glued to my face. "What?" As usual, the boys were silent and left the talking to Hermione, "You just….that was amazing." I stared at Hermione wide eyed. "What do you mean?" She glanced at Ron and Harry, "Well, no one has ever really done _that_ before." I dropped my fork and pushed my plate away, "Are you trying to tell me no one has ever taught Blondie a lesson?" Harry and Ron shook their heads while Hermione just laughed, "Blondie?" I grabbed my plate and took a big scoop of potatoes, "I find it a highly appropriate nickname for Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Please fill the flask with your potion and bring it up to me." Severus droned to the class of fifth years. Hermione filled the flask with our potion and brought it up to Professor Snape. I was quite confident Hermione and I will get an Outstanding on it. Between Hermione's brains and the fact that Severus taught me how to make that potion when I was eleven, I have a reason to be confident. "Want to go to the library?" Hermione asked as people started to file out of the classroom. "Maybe later. I just wanted to talk to Professor Snape for a minute." Hermione nodded her head and left the room. I left my textbooks on the desk and slowly approached Severus's office. It wasn't that I was nervous or anything it was just that a few Slytherins were still in the class, one of them being Malfoy. I thought he was some what normal in DADA but at lunch he was acting like a bloody git.

Ignoring Draco's glares, I knocked on Severus's office and heard him growl, "Enter." I opened the door to find him sipping some fire whiskey. "Severus, I thought you said you didn't drink during school." His face held a small smile for a brief moment, "School is over for the day, Jenna." I let out a small laugh, "I suppose your right." Severus put his glass down, "Are you nervous?" I shot him a peculiar look, "About what?" The potions master rolled his eyes at me, "You're being sorted tonight, are you not?" A wave of realization came over me, "Oh, right. Well, I wasn't nervous until now." I plopped into a chair by his fireplace. He sat in the chair across from mine, "You have nothing to worry about." I glanced up at him and took a deep breath, "Got any advice? Because I don't believe you." Severus got up from his chair and I did the same. "Ask and you shall receive." I had no idea what he was talking about. Figures, when I finally ask for advice he goes all fortune cookie on me. "I better get going. I have lots of homework to do." Severus just nodded his head, "I shall see you at dinner." And with that I left his office.

"'Bout time you got out of there." I didn't have to see who it was; I could tell from the voice that is was Draco. "Why? You weren't waiting for me, were you?" I arched an eyebrow at Malfoy. What could he possibly want now? "As a matter of fact I was." He sneered, "I just wanted to warn you." I crossed my arms against my chest, "About what?" Draco looked around the room, checking to make sure we were alone. "Potter and his group. Hanging around them will only get you in trouble." I let out a small laugh. "Do you really think you can tell me who to be friends with? And why do you care if I'm in trouble?" He just stared at me wide eyed in response. I walked back to my desk and grabbed my books. The one thing I learned today didn't even revolve around academics. I learned that Draco Malfoy is either bipolar or pretending to be someone he's not.

I left the potions classroom in search of the library. I wish Professor Dumbledore gave me a map of the castle during my little "orientation". I was hoping to find Harry, Ron, or Hermione but I had no luck. I was so busy being lost I didn't notice the boy coming around the corner until we collided. Neither of us fell but our books were scattered in the hallway. "Sorry." A gruff voice said. I looked up to see one of Draco's two body guards handing me my books. "It's okay." We swapped books and stood there in an awkward silence. "You wouldn't happen to know where the library is, would you?" The rather muscular boy had a small smile on his lips, "Lost, are you?" I felt my face start to burn up, "Kinda." He stuck out his arm to me, "I think I can help you. I know where the library is but I've never really been there." I linked our arms together, "You've never been to the library? How do you get your work done?" He started walking and I did the same so he wouldn't drag me along like a rag doll. "I have Zambini do it for me." I smacked him on the head. "What was that for?" He asked while rubbing his head. "How can you just cheat like that?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Malfoy pays Zambini to do my and Crabbe's work." I rolled my eyes, "That doesn't answer my question." He laughed a little, "I know."

We kept walking throughout the castle which was filled with thousands of students but none of them were recognizable. "If you're not going to answer my question could you at least tell me your name?" The Slytherin boy thought it over as we kept walking. "I'm Gregory. Gregory Goyle. And you are?" "Jenna Iddler. Now please answer my question." Gregory took a deep breath before saying, "I cheat because I'm an idiot. I probably would still be a first year if Zambini didn't do my work for me." Talk about low self esteem. No one's that stupid, well I hope not. Maybe if he actually tried to do the work himself he be a little bit more confident. I should help him. "The works not that hard and if you need help I'd be happy to assist you." We stopped in front of two giant oak doors. "I'll keep that in mind. This is it." Greg pushed open the doors and they made a big whooshing noise.

Goyle started to walk away but I called after him, "Where do you think you're going?" He turned around with a confused expression, "The common room. Why?" "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could do our homework together but if you don't want to…" I didn't have to finish my sentence because Gregory was already dragging me to the back of the library.

Once we found a deserted table we decided to do our DADA homework. We just had to copy the "Ministry approved text" but we had to copy it five times and it was for Umbridge. Need I say more? "Ugh, I can't do this." Goyle threw his quill at the table. "We just have to copy the book, Greg. It's not hard." He rolled his eyes, "Not for you." I scooted my chair closer to him, "What are you having trouble with?" The Slytherin face held a sheepish smile, "It's not hard. It's just….well, my handwriting is awful." He slid his parchment to me so I could see for myself. It was legible but sloppy. "Just slow down and take your time. It helps." Goyle took the parchment back with a determined look on his face. I went back to copying the chapter when a note landed in front of me.

I looked around the library to find nothing out of the ordinary. I quietly opened the note. In perfect cursive was written: What are you doing with Goyle?-D

I rolled my eyes. It was obviously Draco. He's the only person I know whose name begins with D. I quickly wrote back: Helping him with homework. Why do you care?-J I tossed the note in the air and it flew back to Draco. I finished my DADA homework and pulled out my potions essay. I was just about to state my opinion on love potions when the note landed on my desk. With an aggravated sigh I unfolded the scrap of parchment it read:

I don't care. -D I scribbled down: Yes, you do-J and threw the parchment into the air.

I had about a paragraph done for my potions essay that stated my hatred for love potions when once again the scrap of paper landed on my desk. Greg was so absorbed in his work he didn't notice what I was doing. I opened up the crinkled parchment. I'm not about to get into one of your childish games, Iddler. Just remember what I told you earlier and stay away from Potter and his followers.-D I felt my blood begin to boil. How dare he! Since when does he tell me what to do? That boy is a fowl, evil, cockroach! Don't talk to me and stop telling me what to do. I barely know you and Harry seems to be a much better person than you will ever be and he doesn't have "followers" , he has friends but I don't expect you to know the difference.-J I was so angry I pelted the parchment at the wall. The scrap of paper bounced of the wall and headed to Draco.

Goyle looked up from his homework with an amused smile, "Something wrong?" I crossed my arms against my chest, "Obviously." Goyle pushed his books off to the side, "Well, what-" "How can you be friends with Malfoy? He's so rude and mean. I haven't even known him for a full day yet and I wish he would just drop dead." Greg's jaw was slack and his eyes were the size of Quidditch hoops. I turned around to check if Malfoy was standing behind me. Thank Merlin he wasn't but I still didn't understand why Goyle looked as if he left earth. I waved my hands in Greg's face, "Hello? Anybody home?" Greg shoved my hands aside and composed himself. "Yeah, it's just that no one's ever talked about Draco like that. Even though it's true." I stared at him in disbelief, "Say what?" Goyle just laughed and went back to his homework.

For the next couple of hours Goyle and I did our homework and talked. He even escorted me to the Great Hall for dinner when it was time to feast. The best part of all was that a certain scrap of parchment was never returned to me. I guess I managed to put Malfoy in his place, again.


	4. Chapter 4

Moments after Goyle and I entered the Great Hall Hermione waved me over to the Gryffindor table. I bid Greg farewell and headed towards my new friends. As soon as I sat down I was bombarded with questions. "What were you doing with Goyle?" "Did he threaten you?" "Can he form an actual sentence?" Hermione thumped Ron on the head, "Must you insist on being so rude?" Ron rubbed his head, "Well, I was just wondering." Harry and I were holding our laughter in while Ron and Hermione glared at one another. "Since you were wondering, yes, Ron, he can form an actual sentence. Harry, he didn't threaten me. And Hermione, I was helping him with homework." The three Gryffindors stared at me with shocked expressions. Before another word could be said Dumbledore clapped his hands and the Great Hall was silent. Every student had their eyes locked on the headmaster. "Before we feast a student must be sorted." I could feel the color drain from my face. Dumbledore looked at me, "Miss Iddler if you will…" Professor McGonagall was standing by a stool with an old hat in her hands. The stool was set up in front of the teachers' table. I slowly got up from the Gryffindor table with the help of Hermione and shakily walked towards Professor McGonagall.

After taking a seat in front of everyone in Hogwarts I started tugging on the ends of my hair. It's something I do when all eyes are on me. I hate being the center of attention when something serious is going on. I jumped a little when Professor McGonagall place the sorting hat on my head. "Well, well….I wasn't expecting to be of use so soon." The cracking voice of the sorting hat spoke. I was chewing on my bottom lip to relieve my nerves. "Miss Jenna Iddler is your name I presume. Let's see which house you are suited for, shall we?" My mind was screaming for the hat to just get the sorting over with and it didn't seem to like that. "Quiet down Miss Iddler or the sorting will last much longer." I sighed and continued to chew on my lower lip. "Now let's see…very kind hearted…..maybe Hufflepuff but your smarts are good enough for a Ravenclaw….Hm, you seem to have the aura of a Gryffindor and yet something about you screams Slytherin…." My lip started bleed and I licked the wound clean as the sorting hat went back and forth with the houses. My eyes danced across the Great Hall from table to table, from person to person, until my eyes were locked with, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy.

He face was expressionless except for his eyes. They were showing some kind of emotion I just couldn't what he was feeling. "HUFFINCLAWRIN!" The Great Hall broke out in whispers and hushed conversations. The teachers were all looking at one another with confused and worried expressions. It took me a minute to realize that Huffinclawrin wasn't even a house but all of the houses put together. I mentally asked the sorting hat if it was being serious. It whispered back to me, "Yes, my dear. You belong in each house." I thought it over and decided things could be worse. The only thing bothering me was the fact that a part of me belonged in Slytherin.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore demanded. It was once again silent in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall removed the sorting hat from my head and told me to take a seat at my table. When I reminded her I didn't belong to a house she told me to take a seat wherever I wanted. I hopped off the stool and rushed back to the Gryffindor table. I plopped down in between Ron and Harry. "Why can't I be normal?" I asked while burying my face in my hands. Harry put an arm around my shoulders, "I've been asking myself the same thing." I laughed a little and gave him a hug. "Let's eat." Ron fist pumped the air, "Yeah!" Hermione shot him a look from across the table and I forgot for a moment that everyone in the Great Hall was talking about me.

After dinner I was called to the headmaster's office. I was caught off guard when all the teachers were there as well. "Come in, Jenna, come in." The headmaster urged. I gently closed the door behind me and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. Umbridge was shooting me death glares from next to the headmaster while Severus's face was like stone. I cleared my throat and stared at my shoes. "What are we going to do Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked from the far corner of the office. "Well, Severus, I leave the matter up to you." My father figure blinked his eyes quite a few times before speaking. "She'll be in Slytherin." The beady eyed toad giggled. I thought I was going to barf. "Slytherin?" I asked meekly. "She is no Slytherin. If anything she'd be a Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall protested. Professor Flitwick, who was standing on a stool, suggested I be in Ravenclaw and Professor Sprout said I was born for Hufflepuff.

My head was spinning as the teachers argued over which house I should be placed in. Only Umbridge and the headmaster were quiet. "STOP SPEAKING!" The sorting hat screeched. The teachers shut their mouths out of shock instead of respect but what the sorting hat didn't know wouldn't hurt it. "She has been sorted so your quarrel is meaningless. Jenna Iddler belongs in all four houses. She has the wit of a Ravenclaw, the heart of a Hufflepuff, and the courage of a Gryffindor." I looked at the hat skeptically. It didn't say anything about Slytherin but I'm not complaining. "You forgot Slytherin." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice. "Ah, you are correct. It's her blood. It screams Slytherin." Professor Dumbledore's office was dead silent and everyone's face was somewhat grim (Not counting Umbridge of course).

The headmaster cleared his throat, "Miss Iddler has been sorted. Her uniform will bear the Hogwarts crest and she shall be in the house of Hogwarts. Points for the house cup will be taken from whichever house is in the lead and given to whichever house is in serious need of them. She will live in Professor Slughorn's old office and use his old classroom as well." Umbridge cleared her throat, "Pardon me, headmaster, but I do not find those circumstances quite fair. Miss Iddler should not be treated any different from the other students. She shall be sorted and then live in her assigned house." I would have crucioed her pink fluffy butt into last week if it wasn't illegal and if Professor Dumbledore wasn't in the room. "Dolores, she has been sorted and she is being treated like most of the other pupils. You see, the prefects have their own special rooms as do the head boy and girl." Professor McGonagall had a small smirk plastered on her face while Umbridge was scowling.

"Severus, if you will, take Miss Iddler to her room." Severus nodded his head and instructed me to follow him. As we walked down an almost deserted corridor the sorting hat's words repeated over and over in my head. _"Her blood screams Slytherin." _My mother was a Ravenclaw but I'm not sure about anyone else in my family since I've never met them. "Jenna, I know what you are thinking and it would be best if you stopped." Severus is such a know it all. "I heard that Jenna." Stupid Occlumency. "I also heard that." He said in a cocky voice. "Good." I stated half-heartedly. "No questions of your father?" Severus asked in monotone. "You won't answer them." I stated gloomily. Severus sighed, "Your life is so much easier since you do not know him." I perked up a little, "So you're saying he's alive?" Severus quickened his pace, "I keep forgetting your much smarter than most students that I deal with." I felt like jumping for joy. "He is alive!" The potion master stopped in front of an old wooden door. He pulled out his wand, "Alohamora." He unlocked the door and revealed a dusty classroom. Although it was extremely dirty, the room was huge and it was all for me. "That door over there will be your bedroom, the supply closet will be converted into a bathroom since there are not any around here, and this will be your common room." I looked around the classroom in awe. "Uncle Severus, why am I being treated like royalty?" He had an amused smirk on his face, "Uncle Severus? You have not called me that in awhile. Anyway, I have not the slightest clue why you have received this type of hospitality." I smiled to myself. I bet this classroom is bigger then his. "Can I decorate?" Severus's face looked quite bored., "Yes, in a couple of weeks there will be a trip to Hogsmeade. You can get some things there and until this room is cleaned and decorated you will be living in Slytherin house." "Why not Gryffindor?" He looked me straight in the eyes, "Because then I cannot take care of you." I averted my gaze to the ground, "Very well then. I'll be a Slytherin for…." "Four or five months." My jaw went slack and my eyes were probably on Mars. "That long?" Severus just nodded his head. "Now come along. We must get you settled." That's when I left heaven and started my journey to hell.


	5. Chapter 5

I guess you could say I'm a Slytherin. I mean I live in Slytherin House, I have the same schedule as the Slytherins, and I have to eat at the Slytherin table. The only issue with the whole thing is that everyone in Slytherin ,except Gregory Goyle, hates me and I wasn't even sorted into Slytherin. I still get to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione but not as much as I would like too. I have to room with Pansy Parkinson. It's just me and her in one room. She spends four out of seven nights shagging someone and it's usually Draco. Disturbing, I know, boy, do I know but she doesn't do it in our room so I have it all to myself sometimes. She's actually not that bad. I mean we'll probably never be friends but we're civil and that's all you really need from a roommate. At least that's all I need from a roommate.

Anyway, it's Friday and tomorrow is the trip to Hogsmeade but first I have to make it through Potions. Don't get me wrong, I love Severus like a father but he's such a boring teacher. He just drones on and on about potions which makes it boring and that's saying something since some Gryffindor is always blowing something up.

I took my regular seat beside Hermione in the front row. Harry and Ron were seated behind us. Severus started the class just moments after we sat down. "Today you will be making a love potion. It is a very basic one that wears off in fifteen minutes that way there will not be any problems." The Professor's eyes drifted towards the Slytherins. "You will be partnered up boy/girl and I will be assigning partners." Their were multiple grunts and groans throughout the classroom. It didn't phase Severus in the least. "Brown, Crabbe…..Eldrich, Finnigan…..Goyle, Granger….Iddler, Malfoy…..Parkinson, Potter…." I stopped listening after that. I mean Malfoy? Severus really needs to start listening when I'm complaining about people I don't like and since Malfoy is on the top of my list, I figure he wouldn't make me his partner for a love potion! "Go sit with your partners. The directions are on the board. Start now." I got up from my seat and headed towards the back of the room.

In all his glory, Draco was sitting at the last table in the back. As soon as I sat down he got a disgusted look on his face. What a fowl, evil- "I'm not taking the potion." Blondie sneered. " I'm not doing all the work." I retorted. Malfoy looked a little shocked at what I said. "Go get the ingredients." I instructed him. He huffled his puff and went to the supply closet. I was still recovering from a heart attack when he got back. "What?" Blondie spat. "Nothing. Now sit, we have a potion to make."

"Crush it don't cut it." I instructed in a hushed tone.

"It'll be faster if I cut it." Draco whispered back in his I-know-everything voice.

"Not only do the directions say to crush it but if you try to cut it your hand will end up sliced in half." I had, much to my displeasure, learned that the hard way in my second year at Beauxbatons. Draco obviously didn't listen to me because what do I know, I'm a half-blood.

He drew back his right hand, the one that held the knife, and slammed it down on the bean. The knife bounced of the ingredient and ended up gashing the back of his left hand, the one holding the bean. "Ow. Damn it. Ow. I'm bleeding. Jenna!" I shrugged my shoulders, "What do you want me to do? I told you that would happen but did you listen? Nooo." Draco shot me a death glare, "Just shut up and help me." I stopped stirring the potion and took the ladle out of the cauldron. "Fine." I raised my hand and dangled it in midair. "Yes, Miss Iddler?" Professor Snape drawled. I put my hand down and looked around the room. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I cleared my throat before looking back at Severus. "Draco cut his hand. He needs to go to the nurse." Severus rolled his eyes and sighed rather loudly. "Very well." He retrieved his wand from his robes and flicked his wrist. Two hall passes flew at Draco and I. They dangled in the air waiting for me to take them. I swiped them with one hand. Draco and I left potions with all eyes on us.

Draco and I were walking down a deserted corridor. We weren't talking, which was a relief. All we do is argue and glare at one another. At first I thought he had something against me personally but the Gryffindors told me otherwise. He just hates anybody with a conscience.

"You're such a freak, Iddler." Draco interrupted my thoughts. "And your such an annoying, selfish pureblood, Malfoy." The Slytherin Prince scoffed, "Calling me a pureblood is not an insult. It's a compliment." He finished with a smirk. "Every pureblood I have ever met is cruel and ignorant." "Even Weasley?" Draco asked with a tint of cockiness in his voice. "Technically, he qualifies as a blood traitor, not a pureblood." Blondie shrugged his shoulders, "I guess your right, Iddler." I rolled my eyes at the boy. He is truly ridiculous. "So, how are you enjoying the Slytherin lifestyle?" As much as I wanted to scream "It sucks like hell!" I couldn't. Malfoy would find a way to use it against me. "Being surrounded by people that hate me is _not_ enjoyable." Draco snorted, "They don't hate you, Jenna." I rolled my eyes. "Sure they don't." I mumbled. "Dislike is a better word." I bit my lip and averted my eyes to everywhere but Draco. "Iddler, I was joking." I turned and glared at him, "Well, it wasn't funny. It was rude and inconsiderate just like everything else you say." He glared back at me, "Not everything I say is like that." I folded my arms against my chest. "You know what? You're right because every once in awhile you say something perverted or stupid." Draco was quivering with anger. His face was red and he was breathing weird. I found it satisfying that he was angry because that showed I was right. The rest of our walk was in silence.

Madame Pomfrey wasn't at all worried about Draco's hand. I actually heard her snicker on her way to the medicine cabinet. I can't say that I'm surprised that the staff doesn't like Malfoy. I'm just surprised that they don't pretend to be nice or care about him. I think Malfoy just ignored her snickering and for a moment I felt bad for him. Then he mumbled that she was a bitch under his breath and I no longer pitied him.

Madame Pomfrey put some pink paste over Draco's cut and it healed instantly. The nurse wiped the paste off Draco's hand and dried it off, "You're all set." Then she shuffled to her office. I personally thought that was kind of rude. I know she healed him and everything but it was like she could care less. Everyone at Beauxbatons was so amiable. Some of the people at Hogwarts can be prudes (golden trio not included).

Draco left the infirmary with his hands in his pockets and a miserable look on his face. I was debating whether or not if I should ask him what was wrong. I have this issue with being nice to people. It doesn't matter if I hate them or if they hate me, I'll still be nice to them if they're depressed or something. I've been trying to work on the whole "mean" thing; but I have a long way to go. "What's the matter?" I asked a less than happy Draco. "Nothing." He sneered. "I was just asking." I mumbled innocently. There's your proof right there, I have issues. I know I kind of went off on Draco at lunch the other day but I don't usually do that.

Draco quickened his pace and I had to run to keep up with him. He started going down corridors I had never seen before and I knew if I stopped following him I'd be lost. "Draco, stop!" Surprisingly enough, he stopped. "Hurry up, Iddler!" He sneered.

Once I caught up with him he shoved me into the wall. "What is your problem?" I could feel his breath on my face. I could smell it, too and somebody didn't brush this morning. "Get off of me!" I tried to push him off. It wasn't working out. He pinned my arms to my sides, "You don't know shit about me or any of us Slytherins. We have it ten times harder than anyone else because we don't have a choice. We either fight for him or die."

Draco's words gave me chills. _He _was back and Draco Malfoy had just confirmed it. "Your father, he's close to him, isn't he?" I asked with a nervous breath. "What do you think, Jenna?" I looked up into Draco's eyes. He was acting angry and hostile but his eyes held sadness. "Why are you pretending to be a monster?" I whispered in his ear. He let go of me and backed away. "I'm not pretending." He stated through gritted teeth. I clenched my fists, "Don't lie to me." He didn't say anything after that and neither did I. We walked back to potions in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Draco and I made it back to potions there was only fifteen minutes left of class. I enchanted the hall passes to fly back to Professor Snape. Everyone turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. "Back to work." Severus barked, which caused the class to look away from me. They started whispering amongst themselves. "How did she do that?" I heard Pansy ask Harry in a hushed tone. He shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me." I went back to my table and finished up the love potion. My eyes were glued to the table the entire time. All I did was send the hall passes back. I didn't use my wand but what's so weird about that?

Draco tapped me on the shoulder, "You forgot these." He handed me the beans and I threw them in the cauldron. I stirred it once clockwise and three times counterclockwise, just as the directions said. I filed a flask with the sweet smelling liquid and brought it up to Severus. He accepted it without a word. I took my seat next to Blondie and we sat in an uncomfortable silence. There was five minutes left of class.

During those five minutes, I thought over what Draco did and said to me in the hallway.

_He _was back. _He_, as in Lord Voldemort, was back. The man whose name struck fear in people's hearts, whose actions cause nightmares, and whose mind could not be more twisted. I was daft enough to believe the Daily Prophet and the minister of magic. I should have believed Harry and Professor Dumbledore. Severus always told me to never worry about it but one can't help but worry.

Professor Snape cut into my thoughts with an announcement, "Monday we will be testing your love potions and see if they do the trick." Everyone grunted and groaned. "If you prefer for me to fail you all, that can be arranged." Severus added. The room was engulfed in silence. The professor rolled his eyes, "You may go." Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Slytherins all jumped from their seats. We were all eager for the weekend. Tomorrow was the first trip to Hogsmeade and we were all excited. Hermione promised to help me pick out stuff for my room and we decided to drag the boys along for the hell of it.

I, however, lost the glowing feeling of happiness thanks to Malfoy. I was eager to get away from him because in all honesty, he was starting to scare me. Maybe he really was a coldhearted snake but I had this gut feeling there was more to him. There has to be good in everyone. I just know it but I'm not willing to stick around and discover one of Draco's few good qualities.

"Jenna, let's go." Hermione urged. I through my messenger bag over my shoulder and followed her to the Gryffindor common room.

"Just read the _Daily Prophet _like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know." Harry shouted at Seamus Finnigan. "Don't have a go at my mother." Seamus snapped. "I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," Harry retorted. "What's going on?" Ron came downstairs from the dormitories. Seamus glared at Harry before stalking out of the common room. "I didn't know we were going to see a show." I whispered to Hermione. "Neither did I. We should see what's wrong." She whispered back. I nodded my head and we approached the boys. Harry had his head in his hands. He must have heard us because his head jerked up, "What?" He spat. Hermione folded her arms and gave him a cross look. "We just wanted to know what was wrong, Harry. There's no need to be rude." His expression softened, "Sorry, it's just….Seamus thinks I'm lying. He believes the crap the _Daily Prophet_ is feeding him." Hermione placed a hand on his back, "You can't listen to him. He doesn't know any better." He shrugged off her hand, "I know but it's hard to deal with." I kneeled in front of Harry and forced him to look me in the eyes. "Harry, there are going to be much harder things to deal with. You and I both know that but the reason why people are calling you a liar is because they're scared. They don't want to believe what you're saying. They don't want _him_ to be back. They don't want a war." Harry's face held a small smile that lasted a millisecond. "Jenna, you're right but he keeps getting stronger and-" "Would you stop being so negative? Right now is the one time we have to be happy before," I took a deep breath, "Voldemort returns to full power. This is our last chance before everything is completely destroyed." Ron put a hand on my shoulder, "But, Jenna-" "But what, Ron? We're fifteen years old. We all may not make it through this war. We have to live _now _before it's too late and the chance is gone." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you're right." Ron's face looked a bit disgusted. "You guess," then he turned to me with a smile on his face, "Jenna, that's bloody brilliant! Finally, someone who's happy." I giggled at his cheeriness. He pulled me up to my full height and gave me a quick hug. I was a bit shocked by his sudden happiness and so were Harry and Hermione. I was not in any mind set to ruin his mood and neither was anyone else.

"What is _she_ doing here?" A Gryffindor girl shrieked. I think her name was Lavender Brown, but I wasn't sure. "She's a Slytherin! She doesn't belong in here!" She continued in a rash manner. Her face was red with anger and her fists were clenched tight by her hips. "Lavender, she isn't a Slytherin. She doesn't exactly belong to a house." Ginny Weasley piped up. "Didn't you _hear_ the sorting hat? Do you remember what it _said_?" Lavender screeched at the young red head. Ginny hung her head without muttering a word. "I guess I'll just have to refresh your memory. It said that _her blood screams Slytherin_," She folded her arms against her chest and plastered a smirk on her face. A boy around my age, maybe older, stood from the couch. He towered over Lavender and gave her a deadly look. "That's a load of rubbish! She isn't a Slytherin anymore than I am and I think you should keep your mouth shut, Lavender. She hasn't caused anyone any harm." I must admit, her face was priceless. It went from shocked, to angry, to embarrassed. "You're all mental," she stated before running up to the dormitories.

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room had a look of pure shock on their faces. Well, everyone except for me and the stranger that defended me. Ron walked up to the boy and clasped him on the back. "Good going, mate." The boy cleared his throat and just nodded his head. I walked up to him with a huge smile on my face. "Thank you very much….""Neville, Neville Longbottom." I put my hand out for him to shake which he pleasantly accepted.

I don't know how long we stood there shaking hands but it must have been quite some time if Hermione has to drag me away from him. "I, I uh, I should probably go to bed," Neville stuttered. "Oh, yes, well, goodnight, Neville." I sounded like a bloody nargle and I don't even know what a nargle is! Neville's face was tinted pink. "Goodnight, Jenna." Then he practically ran up the stairs. Great, I scared him away.

"Oh my," Hermione gasped. I looked at her quizzically, "What?" She burst out laughing. It was the "I'm laughing at you not with you kind of laughter", too. "What? Is there something on my face? Uniform? Shoes," I looked down at my feet, "nope, my shoes are fine. What's so funny?" Hermione took a couple deep breaths to calm herself. "You like Neville." I bit my lip and my cheeks were on fire. "I-I," I cleared my throat, "I just met him." Hermione poked me in the chest, "You fancy him!" I barely know him. I mean he is cute. His eyes are so- "Jenna, Neville is so sweet. You'll be such a cute pair. I hope there's a dance this year. Neville is such a good dancer!" I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. Hermione really needs an off button. "Well, we're gonna hit the hay. Night girls." Harry and Ron seemed extremely uncomfortable. Girl talk does that to boys. "Goodnight, boys," I said before Harry and Ron trudged up the stairs. I looked over at the clock above the fireplace, it was 9:45. I only had fifteen minutes to get to the Slytherin common room. "Oh, Hermione, I have to go!" She spun and checked the clock. "Go. Go," she exclaimed. I grabbed my messenger bag and sprinted out of the common room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Parselmouth,"_ I screeched at the stone wall. It wouldn't open. "Parselmouth," _I repeated. It still didn't open. "Oh, you retched thing! Just let me in!" Yes, I was yelling at a stone wall. At the moment, I didn't care too much. I pounded my fists on the wall. That only made my hands hurt. I put my back to the wall and leaned on it. "Please, just open, I'm begging you here and that's pretty crazy because you're a stone wall!" I'm such a lunatic and if one of the professors finds me I'll be a lunatic with detention. 

The wall started to shake, and then it slowly slid open. I, however, did not slowly fall to the ground on my butt. "Oomph," I looked up and realized I landed in the common room. I also noticed a tall, pale, blond Slytherin towering above me. "We changed the password, by the way." I sighed and looked up at him, "You couldn't have told me this earlier?" Draco pretended to think about it, "No." I sighed to myself, "Can you at least help me up?" He looked around the room, probably to make sure no one was around. Draco stuck his hand out, "C'mon, Iddler." I grasped his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "Thanks," I said halfheartedly. "Whatever," he sneered. I ignored him and picked my bag up off the floor. When I turned to tell him goodnight, he was gone. 

I trudged up the stairs and noticed something strange. It was abnormally quite. I highly doubt everyone was asleep. It was Friday night for Merlin's sake! As I approached my dorm, I noticed a piece of parchment pinned to the door. I ripped it off and in Pansy's awful handwriting it read:

Jenna, 

There's a party in the room of requirement tonight until 12. You can join us if you'd like. It's Slytherins only.

-Pansy 

I folded the note and opened the door. There was no way I was going to an all Slytherin party. It was nice of Pansy to invite me but she probably did it out of pity. 

I placed my bag on top of my trunk and changed into my pajamas. I set my alarm for 8:00 before I curled up in bed. Hopefully, Pansy won't wake me when she gets back. 

"Wakey, wakey, Jenna. It's time to get up! It's a new day. The sun is-"I slammed my hand on the snooze button. Severus bought me the "Persistent Alarm Clock" when I started at Beauxbatons. He would not tolerate tardiness. I'm surprised I still have it since I've "dropped" it off balconies, "spilled" water on it, and "accidently" set it on fire. In the wizarding world never buy anything with a lifetime guarantee. "Jenna, wake up! You'll be late! It's only Saturday for 24 hours and you've wasted eight-"I groggily got out of bed and turned it off. The stupid thing does the trick every time. Maybe, I'll get Severus one for Christmas. He might disown me if I do, though. I'll just get him a gift card to the Three Broomsticks. 

On my way to the bathroom I noticed Pansy wasn't in her bed, which means she spent the night somewhere else. I really don't understand her. She ignores me in public, is polite when we're all alone, and she is pretty much never around. I have to say I feel a bit sorry for her. She has the biggest most obvious crush on Draco Malfoy and he just brushes her off. I had no clue if I should give her a Christmas present or not. I doubt she would get me one and I haven't the slightest clue on what to get her. 

During my shower I figured out what I was buying everyone for Christmas. Hermione was getting a stationary kit because she secretly writes to Viktor Krum. I decided to get Ron the Double-deluxe Box of Sweets from Honeydukes, he keeps dropping hints that Hermione and Harry seem to ignore. Harry was getting a Quidditch kit with a customized snitch, so he could practice. I want to get Greg an organizer, since he really needs one, and a box of sweets from Honeydukes, since no one wants an organizer for Christmas. The only problem is that I don't how much everything will cost. 

I dried my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. A few short strands hung in my eyes. I brushed them to the side and pinned them down. I slipped on my Weird Sisters t-shirt and a pair of jeans. There was no way I was dressing up for this trip. That's another thing that separates me from the other Slytherins. They're always dressed up for no reason what so ever. 

I rushed down to the common room to find it rather empty. There was a group of anxious third years crowded in the corner. Very few upperclassmen seemed to be going to Hogsmeade today. Of course, Draco Malfoy and his crew were the few that were going. They were dressed in black from their heads to their toes. It was a bit depressing. 

Greg waved to me with a big smile. I waved back with just as much enthusiasm. "What the bloody hell are you waving at, Iddler," Draco sneered. Crabbe laughed humorlessly and Goyle glared at the back of their heads. "Not you," I said sharply. A boy, whose name I believe is Blaise Zambini, was choking on laughter. Draco was boiling with anger. Did I care? Not in the least. "Iddler, you better-""That's enough, Malfoy," Goyle sneered. "What was that, Goyle?" Greg got right in Draco's face. "That's enough," he said through gritted teeth. Both boys stood there glaring at each other. It was an extremely uncomfortable situation. 

"Greg, I'm not so sure where to catch a ride for the trip. Can you help me," I asked. Crabbe smirked, "Yeah, Goyle, go help your girlfriend." Greg turned and started to walk towards me. "I don't see why someone as smart as her would need help from someone as dumb as you, Goyle," Draco sneered. Everyone looked a bit shocked, even Blaise and Crabbe. I wasn't very shocked to be honest. I was beyond angry. "What is wrong with you," I screamed in Draco's face. "He's your friend! That was so heartless," I screeched. "Calm down, Iddler," Zambini urged. "Why? Why should I calm down," I asked Blaise. He didn't respond. "You're mental, Iddler," Draco said. "And you're a monster, Malfoy!" He raised his hand like he was going to hit me. I closed my eyes and waited. He never touched me. 

When I opened my eyes Greg was standing in front of me with Draco's hand clenched in his fist. "If you touch her I'll bloody kill you, Malfoy." Goyle's voice was deathly low and eerie. Draco glared at Goyle and then at me. "Don't worry about it," he spat. Goyle released him and took me by the arm, "Let's go."

Greg and I were sitting in the carriage that would take us to Hogsmeade. We lucked out and had the carriage all to ourselves. I was sitting across from Greg, trying to figure out why he stood up for me. I hope he doesn't like _like _me. That would be horrible. I don't mean horrible because he's ugly or anything, I just think of him as friend. 

"Why are you so quiet, Jenna?" Greg brought me back to earth with that one little question that I really didn't want to answer. "Oh, I was just thinking," I replied. He arched an eyebrow at me, "About?" I took a deep breath. "Why did you say that to Draco?" Now he took a deep breath. "Well, I, don't freak out, but," Please don't say you like me. Don't say it, don't-"You remind me of my sister and I hate when people disrespect my family." A huge smile engulfed my face, "Thank goodness! I thought you fancied me," I exclaimed. Greg laughed, "Jenna, you're pretty and all but no, that would be weird." I nodded my head, "Yeah…" Goyle's face reminded me of a deer in the headlights, "Wait, you don't-""No, of course not! You're like my brother!" We both laughed but it was short lived due to the carriage stopping abruptly. I didn't mind too much because I was excited. It's shopping time!


	8. Chapter 8

Greg had to practically run to keep up with me. Yes, I was that excited. I had never been to Hogsmeade and I love shopping. "Jenna, wait up." Greg was trying to catch his breath. "I can't help it! Severus never takes me shopping. I always have to wait for the holidays!" Greg rolled his eyes, "Merlin forbid, you deprive a woman of shopping." I nodded my head, "That and chocolate." Greg laughed but that didn't stop me from dragging him by the hand to Zonko's.

"Jenna, why are we in a joke shop," the Slytherin asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. It was the first shop I saw," I said innocently. "Does that mean we can go?" I sighed, "Yes, that means we can," I spotted Neville walking towards the shop, "crap, no, hide me!" I ran behind Greg and used him as a shield. Greg did the thing that dogs do when they chase their tails since I moved every time he did. We got some crazy looks from the other shoppers because we were spinning in circles. "Jenna, stop," Greg demanded. I shook my head no. "Why are you," the bell on the shop door jingled, signaling someone's arrival, "being so weird?" I peeked over Goyle's shoulder. Neville and Seamus had just walked into the shop.

"Uh, if you get me out of this shop without being seen I'll tell you," I whispered. "Why-Oh Merlin, you don't like that Finnigan boy, do you?" I threw up a little in my mouth. I really did but luckily there was a stack of cauldrons behind me. Just kidding, but I did feel a bit nauseous. "No," I screeched in his ear. "You like Neville freaking Longbottom?" I felt my face heat up, "Keep your voice down!" Greg side stepped which made me visible to the world. I looked around the shop and noticed Neville was staring at me. I ran out of there double time.

I ran to the nearest shop, Honeydukes. Once inside the shop I noticed a familiar mop of red hair near the display of chocolate frogs. "Hey, Ron," I said in between breaths. He turned and looked down at me curiously, "What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron always has an interesting choice of words. "Nothing," I replied quickly. Ron obviously did not believe me. I would have told him the truth but not everyone needed to know about my feelings for Neville. The fact that Greg knew I thought Neville was cute and sweet-"Jenna, you're blushing," Ron stated with a laugh. There are no words to describe how embarrassed I was. If just thinking about Neville makes me blush, I can only imagine how horribly I act around him.

Before I could pathetically defend myself bells chimed throughout Honeydukes. I turned towards the entrance. There in all his glory was Neville freaking Longbottom. Instead of hiding behind Ron, I stared at him. His cheeks were rosy red from the cold October air. Mine were on fire due to his mere presence. His hair was neat and his bangs were combed to the side. He was so cute. Oh, would you listen to me? I'm such a lost cause. As if Neville Longbottom would ever like me.

"Hey, Jenna." Neville was standing in front of me in an instant. When did he get over here? I must have to busy thinking about him. "Hi," I squeaked. "I'm going to go find Harry, see you," Ron started walking to the door. I would have said bye, if I could only find my voice. "Bye, Ron," Neville said just as Ron left the shop. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. When I inhaled I caught a whiff of Neville's cologne. He even smells nice. Calm yourself, Jenna, just stay calm. "So Jenna," Neville cleared his throat, "I...I was wondering if, maybe, you would want to go to lunch...with me." My knees were buckling and my heart was beating out of my chest. I was at a loss for words. "If you don't want to, I understand," Neville stated gloomily. He turned to walk away but pulled on his arm. He looked utterly confused. "Neville," I took a deep breath, "I would love to."


	9. Chapter 9

Neville and I sat in the corner booth in the Three Broomsticks. After I gulped down a class of pumpkin juice I wasn't so nervous. Neville seemed more confident too after his butter beer. "I love my gran, don't get me wrong, but she can be a bit scary sometimes." I giggled and took another sip of pumpkin juice. Neville had me laughing all throughout lunch. "All women can be a bit scary sometimes," I said with a smile. The Gryffindor smiled back at me.

The waitress approached us and placed a dessert menu on the table, "If you're interested in dessert, the chocolate cake is to die for." Neville picked up the menu and handed it back to her. "Then we'll have a slice but with two forks, please." The waitress nodded her head, "You got it." Then she went back to the kitchen. "You like chocolate cake, right," Neville asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Of course," I responded with a huge smile.

"So, Jenna, what's your family like?" I know he didn't mean to, but he struck a nerve with the question. I felt my smile fall into a frown. "Oh, I live with my uncle," I said meekly. Neville moved closed to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I don't really know my parents that well, either," he whispered into my ear. I leaned my head on his shoulder, "My mom, she died when I was a baby and," I wiped away some tears that leaked from my eyes, "I've never met my father." Neville rubbed my shoulder. "My parents," he took a deep breath, "they were tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange. I visit them at with my gran. They don't know what's going on but I have a feeling they know who I am. They just can't remember." I looked up into Neville's eyes. He seemed sad but yet happy.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here," Draco Malfoy sneered. I don't know why I looked away from Neville's eyes. I didn't want to but I felt like I had to. Something about Draco had me intrigued and a little scared. "We're having lunch, Draco," I stated the obvious. What else was there to say? I know we've been over the whole "I can't be mean" issue, so there was nothing else for me to say. "You're on a date….with Longbottom?" His voice sounded surprised and rude, if that's even possible. "What's wrong with that, Malfoy," Neville snapped. Draco glared at Neville. Neville glared back. "I'm just surprised she's wasting her time with you, that's all," Draco sneered. "Better than wasting it with you," Neville spat. I looked at Neville with pure shock. I didn't know he could be so….mean. "Stop it," I exclaimed. Draco looked at Neville with disgust, "I guess you told her about your parents because I can't think of any reason why she'd be with you, Longbottom. Pity is the only thing I can come up with." Neville jumped up from the table with his wand at the ready. "That's enough, Malfoy." I ran in between the boys. "That's enough from both of you. Neville let's go." I grabbed my coat from the table and Neville got his. "Just going to run away," Malfoy teased. "I'm sorry I don't like being around you, Draco. Especially when you're acting like this." Draco glared at me with his stormy gray eyes, "Acting like what, Jenna?" I looked away from the Slytherin Prince and hung my head a little bit. "Like a monster."


	10. Chapter 10

Neville and I managed to momentarily forget what happened at the Three Broomsticks. He was giving me a tour of Hogsmeade. He surprised me by not complaining whenever I went inside a shop to look around. Luckily, I did get some Christmas shopping done and so did Neville. He bought his Gran the cutest hat and scarf. I hope she loves them. I managed to get Hermione her gift and Greg's organizer. I haven't been back to Honeydukes to get the rest of Greg's present or Ron's. Neville took me The Quidditch Shop but they were sold out of the Quidditch kits in my price range. I did, however, get the customized snitch.

"So, Jenna, do you want to look in the jewelry shop," Neville asked with a small smile. "There's a jewelry shop? Omigosh yes," I exclaimed. Neville laughed and I felt a little embarrassed. I can be such a girl sometimes, it's annoying. My Gryffindor tour guide led me out of The Quidditch Shop and out into Hogsmeade. Halfway to the jewelry shop, Neville stopped walking. I tugged on his arm. "Neville, what's wrong," I asked quizzically. His cheeks were rosy and I don't think it was from the cold. "W-would it be o-okay if I held your hand," he asked sheepishly. I flashed my pearly whites, "Of course!" Neville held out his hand and I laced our fingers together. He's too cute.

We walked to the jewelry shop hand in hand with huge smiles on our faces. Once we entered the store I was surprised to not hear a bell go off. I guess it was too good for that. I was in awe at all of the sparkle in the store. All the jewelry was gorgeous but I fell in love with an emerald ring with a diamond, silver band. It was so beautiful. I had a thing for green and silver, so I guess you can say I don't hate everything about Slytherin.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy," I heard one of the jewelers ask. I was too busy admiring the ring to notice _his_ presence. I kept my face locked on the jewelry display. "Can I help you?" A woman with tired looking eyes asked me and Neville. I pointed to the emerald ring. "Can I try on that ring," I asked quietly. The salesclerk smiled warmly, "Of course." She slipped the ring from the display and placed it on the counter.

I slowly put the ring on my left ring finger. It fit perfectly. "Now that ring is 12,000 galleons but without the diamonds it's 9,000 galleons," the woman said. My face dropped and I removed the ring from my finger and gave it back to the woman. "It's not exactly in my price range." I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. Neville hesitantly wrapped his arm around my waist. "Add it to your Christmas list. I'm sure your parents would consider it," the salesclerk said hopefully. I forced a smile. "Good idea," I responded. Neville pulled me a little bit closer.

"Ready to go," he asked quietly. I nodded my head and he unwrapped his arm from my waist. He held up his hand. "Let's go to Honeydukes," he suggested. I laced our hands together and smiled for real. "Good idea," I said cheerfully. Neville and I walked by Draco undisturbed, since he was conversing with the jeweler. "Lemme get that for you." Neville let go of my hand and opened the door for me, like a true gentleman. "Thank you, Mr. Longbottom," I said graciously. Neville bowed his head, "Your welcome, Miss Iddler." I giggled as I made my way out of the shop and into the streets of Hogsmeade.

"That'll be 35 galleons," the cashier said cheerily. I fumbled through my purse for the money. "33….34…..35," I said, placing the coins on the counter. The man put the boxes of chocolate in colorful bags that had _Honeydukes _inscribed on the front. "Here you go, have a nice day." I took the bag as the cashier took the money. "Thanks, you, too," I replied before being shoved out of the way by an impatient customer.

I caught up with Neville, who was talking to Ginny Weasley in the chocolate cauldron isle. They were having a hushed conversation. Ginny looked up, saw me, and hushed Neville. That's just a bit suspicious. "Uh, Neville, I'm all set. Hi, Ginny," I said. Ginny tucked a few strands of coppery hair behind her hair. "Hey, Jenna," she said to the floor. Neville cleared his throat loudly. "So, where do you want to next," The Gryffindor boy asked awkwardly. "Do we even have time left?" I looked around for a clock. The closest thing I found was a stop watch made out of chocolate. "Oh, Merlin, we're going to miss the carriages!" Neville's hand flew to his forehead. "I'm so stupid. Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and together we ran to the carriages.

We made it just in time. Neville and I caught the last carriage. Only problem is that we have to share it with Draco and Pansy. This'll be interesting. If we actually have a conversation and _not_ an argument, I'll be stunned. Neville held my bags as I climbed into the horseless drawn carriage. I retrieved my bags from Neville before he climbed in.

Draco scoffed at all my bags. "Was everything on sale or something? There's no way a half-blood could afford those things," Blondie sneered. Pansy just sat there and stared at her shoes. "Malfoy, why can't you keep your bloody mouth shut," Neville spat. I tugged on Neville's arm and shook my head. He huffled his puff and kept quiet. "Longbottom, do me a favor and don't talk to me. There's no point to it, really," Draco stated like a prude. I rolled my eyes at the boy. Why is he so ugh?

I remember the first day I met him. He wasn't like this at all. He was funny and a bit charming. He didn't talk down to me and didn't make me think poorly of him. Now that I think of it, the first time I met him was the only time I liked him. Every other time he was just being mean and egotistic. I swear that boy dreams about himself at night.

Do to lack of conversation my eyes began to wander. Pansy and Draco seemed to get quite a lot of shopping done themselves. Pansy just had bags from clothing stores but Draco, he had a bag from The Quidditch Shop, Honeydukes, Zonko's , and the jewelry shop. Draco must have caught me staring because he said, "Curious, Iddler?"

I pursed my lips at the first sight of his stupid, cocky smirk. With a sigh of defeat I answered him. "Maybe, just a little bit," I whispered. He laughed then covered it up with a cough. "Here," he said, handing me every bag except for the one containing jewelry. I gave him a skeptical look. Are they going to blow up or something? Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I peeked into the bag from The Quidditch Shop. "How did you get this? They said they were sold out," I exclaimed with aggravation.

He had the Level Silver Quidditch kit! That's the one I was going to get Harry! The Slytherin prince just shrugged his shoulders. I could tell he was fighting back laughter. "I needed one," he answered. I gaped at him. "You play Quidditch," I asked with evident shock. "I'm the seeker for Slytherin," his voice, of course, was boastful. "Cool, Neville, do you play," I asked the Gryffindor. "No," he replied curtly. "Oh, so, Draco, who's playing in the first game of the season?" Draco smirked, "Slytherin vs. Gryffindor." I felt my face drop. I live in Slytherin House but I like Gryffindor better.

"I take it you'll be cheering for the Gryffindorks," Blondie stated snidely. "What's wrong with that," Pansy spat. Draco glared at her. "Why do you care who she cheers for," Pansy asked. "I-I don't," Draco stuttered. Well, this is weird. Neville slid his hand into mine. I looked over at him and smiled. He's too cute. I wonder how many times I'm going to say that.

For the rest of the ride Draco and Pansy bickered about the silliest things. Neville and I just inched closer and closer. When we made it back to the castle Draco accused Pansy of being too clingy and Pansy accused him of being neglectful. Neville and I got out of that carriage as fast as possible.

As we walked back to the castle Neville took hold of my hand again. "I had a nice time today, Neville," I said sheepishly. "So did I, Jenna but," I took a deep breath, "I think if we had a second date things would be better." I smiled at Neville. "I'd love that," I said, still smiling like an idiot.


	11. Chapter 11

"_There's my little girl," a raspy voice said. A cold clammy hand reached out and touched my face. I looked up from the dirty floor to see a cloaked figure standing before me. It was tall and draped in black cloth from head to toe. I couldn't see its face; I could only hear its eerie voice. "Who are you," I heard myself say. The hooded figure laughed maliciously, "You will know in time."_

"Jenna, wake up," Pansy yelled, shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was pitch-black and I could barely see Pansy. "W-what's goin on," I slurred. "You were screaming," she said with a shaky breath. "Oh," I whispered. "So are you okay," she asked. I nodded my head then realized that was stupid because Pansy probably couldn't see me. "I'm fine," I said softly. "Kay, goodnight," Pansy said quietly. I rolled onto my stomach and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up around 10:30. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. The good thing about my room was that it came with a bathroom. I threw on a plain black t-shirt and white mini skirt. I slipped into my purple high-tops. With one look in the mirror I was out the door. It's not like I loved my reflection but it wasn't getting any better.

I hopped down to the common room and it was full of self indulging Slytherins. Every girl was looking at herself through a compact mirror and the guys would walk by them to catch a glimpse of themselves. It was a pathetic, really, but they were all third and fourth years. I spotted Greg in a corner and made my way to him. He smiled when he saw me and then frowned. "What," I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "You're not a very good liar," I stated bluntly. He chuckled like the manly man he is.

"What's so funny, Goyle? Is your girl not only beautiful but funny, too," Draco Malfoy asked from behind me. I had a feeling he didn't know it was me. I smirked and turned around to face Blondie. His eyes betrayed his surprise but the rest of him was like stone. "You think I'm beautiful, Draco," I asked the proud boy. On the inside I was a little embarrassed and nervous, I was hoping it didn't show on the outside.

"I thought you were someone else, Iddler," Draco stated emotionlessly. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really, so if you did know it was me, you would have just kept the comment to yourself, correct?" Draco smirked, "Correct, Iddler." I smiled at him. "You think I'm beautiful," I laughed lightly, "and call me Jenna." I turned back to Greg, gave him a quick hug, and brushed past Draco. I left the dungeons with a huge smile on my face.

"Why, hello, Miss Iddler," the Fat Lady greeted. "Good," I cleared my throat, "afternoon." The painting laughed. "I supposed you wish to see Hermione," she questioned. Actually, I was hoping to see Neville but she didn't need to know everything. "Well, password," she asked since I didn't answer. "Gildory Lockheart holds no brave heart," I chanted. Apparently all his books are fiction. Harry told me about what happened during his second year in the chamber of secrets. I saw the Fat Lady smirk before swinging open. I skipped into the Gryffindor common room. I immediately spotted Ron and Harry. They were sitting at a table doing homework. Those boys are so last minute.

I started walking towards them. "Jenna," Neville called from behind me. I could tell it was his voice. I turned around smiling. "Hey, Neville." He ran over and began to give me a hug but he stopped himself. He cleared his throat. Without thinking I threw my arms around his neck. "You have permission to hug me whenever you like," I whispered in his ear. I had to stand on my tiptoes but still. I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me close. "Do I have permission to kiss you," he asked, blushing slightly. I nodded my head feverishly. Neville craned his neck and pecked my lips. When he pulled away I pouted. "What," he asked with a shaky breath. "That's not a kiss," I exclaimed. Before he could say anything I grabbed him by the collar and crushed our lips together. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy and my lips felt like they were on fire. It didn't last too long though since someone pulled me off Neville.

"Calm down you two," Hermione exclaimed. I laughed nervously. Neville's face was scarlet. "I didn't know you had that in you," Harry teased. "Neville, you lucky little-""Ron!" The ginger put his hands up in surrender, "I was going to say git! Geez, Hermione." Herms shook her head, "Sure you were. Anyway, Jenna, where were you yesterday?" "Probably snogging with Neville," Harry said, nudging Ron. The boys laughed. "We were not snogging," I exclaimed. "So, you were with Neville," Hermione asked. "Yes," I responded, "and Greg." Hermione looked at my quizzically, "Greg?"

I sighed in annoyance. "Gregory Goyle," I stated. "Why do you hang out with Goyle? I doubt he has anything interesting to say or anything to say at all," Ron said. "Greg is not the person you think he is," I defended. "Really? Then who is he, Jenna," Harry asked a bit rudely. "What does it matter? You wouldn't give him a chance," I said, raising my voice. "And why is that," Harry spat, taking a step towards me. "Because you think all Slytherins are scum! You're just as prejudice as Draco!" Harry's face turned red from anger, "Don't compare me to Malfoy or any other of your precious Slytherins," he shouted.

I turned on my heel and stalked out of the Gryffindor common room. Once I made it past the moving staircase I ran. I ran through the dungeons. I ran to the Quidditch field. Slytherin was practicing. I took a seat in the bleachers. No one noticed me. I cried.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't know how long I sat in the bleachers and cried. I never took my head out of my hands to look. After awhile I felt an arm go around my waist. I still didn't look up. The person pulled me closer. I cried into their chest. "Shh," A male voice tried to sooth me. I kept crying. I know Harry just yelled at me but when I cry I start thinking. And I think about things that make me want to cry even more. It's stupid really but that's how I am.

The stranger picked me up and cradled me in his lap. I cried into his chest as he held me. "Jenna," he kissed the top of my head, "what's wrong?" My body froze. The tears stopped falling. My heart stopped beating. I knew that voice, I just wasn't used to hearing it be compassionate or caring. I looked up. "Draco?" He looked a little scared at first but then his face went back to stone. "Wasn't expecting me were you," he whispered. I scratched the top of my head, "Not exactly."

He smirked and I smiled, a little. "I suppose you were expecting Goyle _or Longbottom_," he said the last part through gritted teeth. "Now what's wrong with Neville," I asked, wiping my eyes. "Nothing I suppose," he brushed my eyes, "I'm not really allowed to be his friend." I looked at him skeptically, "You're not allowed?" Draco looked me in the eyes and was silent for a few minutes.

"My father doesn't approve of mud bloods, blood traitors, and non-supporters of You-Know-Who," he finally said. "So he only approves of death eaters," I asked meekly. Draco nodded his head somberly. "He's a death eater, isn't he?" Draco avoided my gaze. He stared out at the field. "He expects me to join, too. The thing is I don't-""Draco," Pansy screamed.

I jumped off his lap and onto my feet. Draco was towering above me. "This never happened," he said emotionlessly. He walked away, not wanting an answer. "Yes, it did," I said, loud enough for him to hear. He smirked before joining Pansy down on the field. I sat back down on the stands. I looked straight ahead. There was a cloaked figure sitting in the Hufflepuff section. I though it was a dementor at first but I had a gut feeling it wasn't. The creature stood then vanished. Everything went black.

"Miss Iddler," a voice called from the darkness. I blinked a few times before fully opening my eyes. I was in the hospital wing. The voice belonged to Madame Pomfrey. She was dabbing my forehead with a damp towel. "Why am I here," I slurred. "Luna Lovegood found you unconscious on the Quidditch field," she responded. I tried to sit up. When I did, I puked. "Oh dear, hold on," Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "Gross," I croaked. I slid out of the hospital bed and puke covered blankets. I was lucky my clothes stayed clean. I stretched and yawned. I saw a shadow move on the floor. I looked up. The black hooded figure from the Quidditch field was standing on the windowsill. Then it vanished. Just like before. It was there in an instant gone in a flash.

This time I didn't pass out. I ran. I ran from the hospital wing all the way to the astronomy tower. No one was there. I was thankful for the solitude. I went through the books on the constellations. I was trying to memorize Scorpius when a voice cut through the silence. "Enjoying yourself," Draco Malfoy questioned. I looked up from the book. "Not quite," I responded, going over the star pattern.

"Which one are you going over," he asked, taking a step closer. "Scorpius, the scorpion," I said, going back to the book. "That is…surprising," he said with very little emotion. "Why is that," I asked, not looking at him. "Scorpius is one of my favorite constellations," he answered.

My head snapped up. "You have a favorite constellation?" Draco smirked, "Yes, I have a couple actually." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Which ones," I asked, leaning forward on the book. "Draco, Scorpius, Serpens, and Lacerta," he rattled off. "You only like Draco because you were named after it," I teased. He shrugged his shoulders, "True." I laughed a little.

Draco sat on the table closest to me. "So what's your favorite constellation," he asked. "I like Serpens and Scorpius the best." He gave me a questioning look. "We have something in common then," he said, more to himself than to me. "Why do you find that so surprising, Draco?" He smirked, "I never said that I did." I rolled my eyes at him.

I went back to my book for a little bit. Draco, once again, interrupted me. "Why are you so nice," he blurted. "Excuse me?" I was taken aback. "I've been horrible to you and yet you're still nice to me. Why?" I shrugged my shoulders, "It's how I am." He shook his head and sniggered. "You probably pity me. Pansy must have ran her mouth again so now you pity me just like the rest of them."

I closed the book and set it aside. "Draco, what are you talking about? I don't pity you. I have no reason to. You just confuse me. One minute you're a prude, the next you're a pretty nice guy. I just haven't been able to figure you out. You're like a puzzle," I ranted. "Yeah, I'm the confusing one," he snorted. "But you are," I stated. Draco took a deep breath. "Alright, Iddler, I'll give you two months to figure me out, but you have to give me two months to figure you out." I thought it over. Two months to figure out Draco Malfoy. Is that even possible?

"I'll take that as a no." Draco slide off the table and began to walk away. I ran after him and spun him around by the arm. "Silence is not an answer." He smirked, "Then what is?" I took a deep breath. "Yes, but," he rolled his eyes, "why are you doing this?" He jerked his arm out of my grip. "No reason," he said, fixing his jacket. "If I only have two months to figure you out you're going to have to answer some questions," I stated. "Fine," he sounded aggravated, "something about you is…different. I don't know what though, so I want to find out."

I crossed my arms against my chest, "Acting the way you did wouldn't have helped you get anywhere." He sighed. "I know. I thought pushing you away would," he trailed off. "Would what," I interrogated. "Would make me stay away but it didn't," Draco finished. A small smile graced my lips. "Does this mean we're friends now?" The Slytherin Prince smirked, "Maybe." I rolled my eyes at him. "This is going to be a long two months," I realized. "Four," he corrected. "Four?" "You spend January and February figuring me out. I spend March and April figuring you out," he rationalized.

"And until then," I asked. "We wait," he stated. "But it's October," I whined. "I know." "So what are we until then," I wondered. "We could try to be friends." "I doubt you could be nice to me for more than a week," I said. "Don't bet on it," Draco retorted. "I will," I gambled. "I bet I could be nice to you until January," he stated, folding his arms. "I bet you can't," I teased. "We'll see about that." Then he disappeared down the staircase.


	13. Chapter 13

While descending the stone staircase, my stomach cramped up and growled. My head started to hurt as well. I balled my fists and continued walking. It was hunger pains. I hadn't eaten a crumb all day. That must have been why I fainted! I woke up late, so I missed breakfast. Harry and I got in a fight and I ran off, missing lunch. The medicine Madame Pomfrey gave me made me puke because it was the only thing in my body.

I hopped down the stairs, rushing to the Great Hall. I couldn't miss dinner as well. As I ran through the corridors the pain in my stomach and head subsided. I pushed myself to go faster. I was lucky no one was around. Mini skirts show off things that don't need to be seen, especially while running. I skidded to a halt in front of the Great Hall. I fixed my outfit and pulled open the huge oak doors.

The smell of the delicious food made the hunger pains come back. My stomach cramped up and my head began pounding. It didn't help that everyone was staring at me, including the professors. With my eyes glued to the floor, I stalked towards the Gryffindor table. I sat in the first vacant seat I saw.

I dared to look up. My eyes locked with green orbs. "Harry," I said, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Jenna," he said harshly. I plopped a spoonful of mashed potatoes on my plate and drowned them in gravy. I inhaled the food and my stomach was thankful. I piled my plate with chicken, steak, chips, and vegetables. I covered everything with gravy. "Hungry," Hermione asked with a laugh. I had to nod my head. My mouth was stuffed with food. Everyone around me laughed, including Harry.

Then just like that, the laughter ceased. Harry and Ron were glaring at something behind me. I swallowed my food and turned around. Greg was towering above me with his arms folded against his chest. "Yes," I asked, arching an eyebrow. "Something is wrong with Malfoy," he stated emotionlessly. "Okay," I dragged out the word. "What did you do," he asked skeptically. Out of everyone to blame he picks me. Out of every single bloody person in this school he comes to me. He's much smarter than people give him credit for. "I just talked to him and maybe, uh, made a bet," I said, grabbing Hermione and using her as a shield. "Jenna, let go." Herms shook out of my grasp.

"Well," Greg asked. I felt like a little kid who got caught stealing cookies, even though I did absolutely nothing wrong. "I bet that he couldn't be nice to me until January. He bet that he could," I stated innocently. "That's why he's being so sociable," Greg realized. I tilted my head to the side and looked up at him. "Huh," I asked, sounding like an idiot. Greg rolled his eyes, "Move over." Hermione and I scooted to make room for the Slytherin. He sat down for the first time in his life at the Gryffindor table. I heard a few students gasp.

"Blaise Zabini said something that I am not repeating involving you….. and Malfoy," Greg looked back at the Slytherin table, cleared his throat, then continued. "Malfoy said that was not the proper way to talk about a woman and he has said it himself before," Greg rushed out. I don't think _he_ believed what he was saying. Ron was gaping at my Slytherin friend. He really didn't believe that Greg could form a whole sentence. Harry's eyes were a little bug eyed and Hermione was clearly shocked. I, however, didn't see what the big deal was. Maybe they were surprised Greg was being civil and talking.

"That's it? That's why you think something's wrong with Draco?" Harry and Ron gave me funny looks. Just because I call the boy by his first name they think I'm mental. "Jenna, you don't get it. Malfoy, well, he, uh," Goyle scratched the top of his head, searching for the right words, "Granger, you tell her. If I spend anymore time over here Crabbe will eat all the food." Greg got up, patted me on the back, and went back to his table.

"Did that just happen or was something special added to the twice baked potatoes," Ron asked once Greg was safely back at his table. "Goyle was….he was," Harry babbled. "Normal," I finished. "Yeah, that," The Chosen One mumbled. I rolled my eyes. I still don't see what the big deal was about what Greg said. Might as well ask Herms. I nudged her arm. "Why did Greg-""We are not discussing this at dinner time," she glanced at the boys, "Or in their presence either." I put my hands up in surrender, "Okay."

Hermione paced from corner to corner of her room. She kicked out her roommates so we could talk. "Herms, it's been twenty minutes. Are we going to talk or are you going to keep pacing," I asked, eyeing the clock. She stopped pacing and stood directly in front of me, hands behind her back. "Now would be the time to talk, I suppose," she said. I arched an eyebrow at her, "Well…."

"Draco doesn't exactly treat women with respect," Hermione started pacing again. "Meaning….." I trailed off. Herms rolled her eyes, "He usually calls them by their last name only and," she cleared her throat, "Merlin Goyle owes me." I smirked. "Does that mean you'll be talking to him? By the way Malfoy his name's Gregory," I teased. Hermione's cheeks went pink. "Sorry, Gregory owes me," she corrected. "So is the worst thing about Draco that fact that he doesn't call people by their first name," I asked skeptically. Hermione shook her head, "No, he does…things." This is going nowhere. Hermione has issues talking about certain things. Like stuff not related to school or books. "Hermione, I know he's not Prince Charming but we're just friends, sorta. I mean I don't know what we are but I have Neville so there's no need to worry," I said, standing up and dusting off my skirt.

Hermione plopped on to her bed. "Thank Merlin, that's over," she sighed in relief. "If you don't mind I'm going to go now. Not that I didn't love whatever just happened here but I have to make it back to the dungeons," I bid my friend farewell. I skipped down to the common room. I noticed Neville sitting on one of the couches. I walked up to him quietly. "Whatcha reading," I asked, scaring him. He laughed it off and put his book down. "Just a book on Herbology. So Jenna…." He trailed off. I sat next to him on the couch. Our shoulders were touching and felt a little spark. "Yeah, Neville," I asked, tucking a strand hair behind my ear. "Will," Neville cleared his throat, "will you be my g-girlfriend?" I laced my hand with his and rested my head on his shoulder. "Of course," I answered. Neville kissed the top of my head. "I really like you, Jenna," my boyfriend whispered. "I really like you, too, Neville," I smiled. "You too are disgusting."

Neville and I jumped apart. Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers, just entered the common room. "I'd have to agree with you, George," Fred smirked. "And to think I was going to buy some Fever Fudge. Oh, well," I teased, getting up from the couch. I leaned down and pecked Neville on the lips. "I have to get back to the dungeons," I announced. "Then by all means," Fred started. "Go," George finished, gesturing towards the door. "Now I won't buy any Puking Pasties either," I said with a shrug. Fred and George thumped each other on the head. "Hey, what was that for," the asked in unison. "You lost us a customer," they yelled at one another. "Boys, I was kidding," I exclaimed. They turned to face me, rubbing their heads. "Oh," they said simultaneously. I shook my head, "Good night and Good bye." The gingers waved. "Bye, Jenna," they said at the same time. They tend to talk in unison a lot. Have you noticed?

I said my last goodbye to the Fat Lady before descending the moving staircase. I was on the last stair when I tripped and fell on my butt. I bounced all the rest of the way down. I got to my feet and laughed to myself. That was kind of fun. I heard someone clear their throat. I spun in a circle. It was Severus. "Jenna," he drawled, giving me "the look".

I put my hands behind my back and stared at the ground sheepishly. "Yes, Uncle Severus," I asked, hoping his old nickname would soften him up. "It's past curfew. What are you doing out and about," he questioned. "I was just visiting my friends," I responded innocently. Severus eyed my mini skirt. "Why are you wearing that skirt," he interrogated. "Because it's pretty," I said in my baby voice. "Give it to charity since you've obviously outgrown it," he stated. I bit my lip. "Yes, sir," I said grudgingly. "Should I escort you to the dungeons?" I looked up at my father figure. As usual his face was indifferent. "You should," I confirmed.

Severus rolled his eyes. For him, that's the equivalent of a smile. "This way," he said, starting our journey to the dungeons. I followed him, happy that I didn't have to walk through the castle alone.


	14. Chapter 14

"_My, my, Jenna, it is not smart to starve yourself. Promise me you will not do it in the near future. I cannot lose you. You are quite valuable to me," the raspy voice stated. It wasn't the same voice from before. It still made my ears bleed but it was some what deeper. The voice belonged to the same cloaked creature as before. It outstretched a leathery hand and stroked my cheek. My body felt like ice._

"Jenna," Pansy shook me, causing me to stir. "Was I screaming again," I slurred. "Yeah," Pansy yawned. "Sorry," I mumbled. "What were you dreaming about," Pansy asked. I heard her bed springs squeak through the darkness when she sat down. "I'm not quite sure," I stated honestly, running a hand through my unruly bed head. "This thing is just talking to me," I continued. "Its voice is raspy and makes my head hurt. It's big and I think it may be human, but it's cloaked. I can't see its face at all," I babbled. "That's crazy," Pansy stated. "Thanks, Pansy," I snorted.

"Lumos," Pansy chanted, illuminating the room. My eyes burned at first. Once they adjusted to the light, I saw a stranger sitting in Pansy's bed. "Who are you," I asked, jumping out of my bed. The girl scrunched her face in confusion. "Jenna, it's me, Pansy," the person tried to reason. "You look nothing like Pansy," I argued, inching towards the door. The girl crossed her arms and glared at me. "Okay, now you look a little more like Pansy but still-""It's me, Iddler, alright," Pansy stated with attitude. "Yeah, you're Pansy," I retorted, climbing back into bed. I fell asleep contemplating which brand of make up Pansy uses and how much.

"Jenna, wake up! Time for school! You can't be late," My alarm clock beckoned. I groaned and hit the snooze button. The silence lasted about two minutes. "Get up! Get up! Get up! Time for school," the annoying contraction exclaimed. I rolled onto my stomach and screamed into my pillow. "Jenna, you're going to be late! Get up! Get up! Get-"

I threw my pillow at the thing. It only muffled the pestering voice.

I climbed out of bed and stalked off to the bathroom. The shower was already on but Pansy was sitting at her vanity doing her make up. I, with my pure little mind, was thinking she left if on for me. I stripped down and pulled the curtain back. Blaise was in the middle of shampooing. With both screamed at the same time. I grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a rug, and wrapped around my body. Blaise closed the shower curtain.

My heart was beating out of my chest and my cheeks were hot. That was absolutely the most embarrassing moment of my life. When the pounding of my heart settled down, I heard Pansy shrieking with laughter. I ran a hand through my tangled locks and ran out of the bathroom. I shed the bathroom carpet and dressed in my uniform rapidly. My alarm clock was still screaming that I was going to be late. I grabbed a hair elastic from my nightstand and wore it on my wrist. The bathroom door creaked and I bolted to the common room.

Draco was pacing in front of the fireplace as I flew down the last couple of steps. "Morning," I rushed. Draco faced me with alarmed eyes. Then he laughed and laughed and laughed. I scrunched up my face. "What," I asked skeptically. "Your hair," he choked, holding his abdominals. I quickly threw my hair into a sloppy ponytail. "Better," I asked when his laughter subsided. He smirked, "Maybe." I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were going to be nice to me," I stated. "I'm just joking. Friends can joke, Iddler." I perked up a bit. "So we're friends? Lovely, but don't call me by my last name," I attempted to sound threatening. Draco scoffed at me. "Stop trying to be intimidating, _Jenna_," he put emphasis on my name.I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject.

"What are you doing here so late? You're always first to breakfast," I stated. "I figured I would escort you to the Great Hall," he retorted, sticking his arm out. I gave him a questioning look. He dropped his arm and rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be nice." I smiled and bit my lip. "Draco, friends don't escort each other," I teased. The Slytherin Prince rolled his eyes. "Either way if we don't leave now, we'll miss breakfast," he rationalized. "True, okay let's go!" I grabbed Draco by the arm and bolted from the common room.

I dragged Draco all throughout the dungeons to the Great Hall. As always, we made a grand entrance, causing people to be ever so nosy and "whisper" about us. This time Draco dragged me over to the Slytherin table. We sat by ourselves since my fellow housemates were eyeing me with disgust. "You must be ready earlier tomorrow," Draco said while nursing some eggs onto his plate. "There is no way in heaven that's going to happen," I stated, filling my plate with bacon. I gestured towards the greasy plate of bacon awesomeness, "Want any?" Draco shook his head, "No, I'm vegetarian." I set the plate on the table with shock. From what Ron and Harry used to say I thought Draco might be cannibal, not just carnivore. A bit ridiculous now that I think about it.

"I can't be up on time, forget about earlier," I said with a laugh. Draco choked on his breakfast from laughter. I shrugged my shoulders, "Tis true." Blondie cocked his head to the side, "Did you just say tis?" I nodded my head vigorously. "Is that a word," he asked curiously. "Probably not," I responded giddily. Draco smirked and finished up his eggs. "People at this school are pathetic," he drawled. "Whaa," I asked while chewing on my last bits of bacon. Draco looked a little disgusted by my breakfast rolling around in my mouth. I folded my hands and hid my mouth behind them. "What?" I repeated. "Look around, Jenna," the Slytherin Prince ordered, "everyone is ogling us."

I turned my head and surveyed the Great Hall. A few people I caught staring, almost everyone else was glaring at us. When I looked over at the Gryffindor table three sets of eyes where looking at me with disappointment in their eyes. As much as I hate to admit it, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are prejudice and hypocrites. They rag and rag on Slytherins and never give them a chance. Of course, not all Slytherins are pleasant but everyone deserves a chance. Sometimes I even think Voldemort deserves a chance.

"Ready to go to class,' Draco questioned as I slurped my last drops of pumpkin juice. "Yes," I answered, getting to my feet.

While Draco and I exited the Great Hall, I accidentally looked a certain someone in the eyes. The minute our eyes connected I felt my cheeks burn. Draco looked at his mate with skepticism. "What's wrong with Blaise? He's blushing like a madman," he stated, not noticing my inflamed cheeks. I shrugged my shoulders and locked eyes with the floor. "I, uh, I'm not sure," I lied. Draco didn't seem to catch it and kept walking towards our first class: Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	15. Chapter 15

While Draco and I were walking through the cluttered corridors, I felt like someone was watching me. Now with everyone around, you're probably thinking "no duh." The thing was, no one was watching me. Students were too busy with other things. First years avoiding upperclassmen, Ravenclaws reading or socializing, Hufflepuffs joking around, Gryffindors prancing around as if they were greater than everyone, and Slytherins tormenting the weakest prey they could find.

I tried to shake the feeling that took over my body. It didn't work out too well. "Draco, do you feel like you're being….watched," I asked, only loud enough for him to hear. He glanced over his shoulder. In an instant, our hands were laced together and Draco was dragging me into the nearest empty classroom.

He retrieved his wand from his robes and flicked his wrist. The shutters snapped shut, killing the light that shone through the windows. "Draco, what are you doing?" My eyes darted around the room. I could barely see through the darkness. "I need to tell you something." I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Doesn't he trust me? "What is it?" My voice hung in the air. The lack of light was getting on my nerves and making me a little uneasy. I pulled out my wand and pointed it upwards. "Lumos," I chanted. The whole room lit up and for the first time Draco's face held emotion. He looked pained and scared.

"What-""He's back," Draco cut me off. It took my brain a minute to comprehend what he had said. Of course, I already knew that _he _was back. Harry had made that crystal clear. "Draco, I-I know. I'm one of the few that believed Harry." The boy ran a hand through his platinum locks. "I should have known you would have listened to him," his voice was almost teasing and then he was serious, "but Jenna, that's not all I have to tell you." I tucked my hair behind my ear and stared at my shoes, "Oh?" He placed he hand under my chin and made me look at him. "He's looking for something. He may be looking for someone."

I didn't move. I didn't say a word and neither did he. What was Voldemort looking for? Who was he looking for? How does Draco know this? And why are his eyes so blue? I felt Draco inch closer. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. Draco slid his hand from my chin to my cheek. His other hand snaked around my waist. I did nothing to stop him. Our lips were mere inches apart. I never looked away from his eyes. "Why aren't you stopping me?" I felt his breath on my face. "Am I supposed to," I asked a little hesitantly. The Slytherin Prince placed a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed back without thinking.

When he pulled away my brain was over flowing with thoughts. I shoved Draco away from me. "Jenna!" He called for me as I made my way towards the door. "Just don't. Please, just don't." I tugged open the classroom door and left Draco behind. How could I be so stupid? How could I do that to Neville? My eyes watered a little at the thought of Neville. I don't want to loose him because of Draco Malfoy.

I started running down the empty corridors, not knowing where I was going. I just wanted to get away from Malfoy. Far away.

I could hear him following me. He was calling my name but after awhile I just blocked him out. My lungs felt like they were on fire. My legs were numb from running. I felt like I was going to collapse. I noticed a girl's lavatory up ahead. I ran inside and charmed the lock. I heard sobbing from one of the stalls. "Hello?" My voice echoed off the walls. The person hiccupped.

"Who is it? What do you want?" A girl with a squeaky voice snapped. I walked closer to the sinks. "It's Jenna Iddler. I didn't mean to bother you. It's just-""It's alright." A girl burst out of a stall. She had pig tails and glasses. I could see right through her, too. "Are you-""Dead?" She shrieked angrily. "I was going to say Moaning Myrtle." I whispered. The girl sighed overdramatically. "Yes, I am Moaning Myrtle. Come to make fun of me?" I shook my head. "Of course not. I, well, I was running away," I said sheepishly. Myrtle cocked her head to the side. "From?"

I looked down at the stone floor. "Uh, well, Draco." Myrtle laughed. She reminded me of Pansy for a moment. There was loud knocking on the door. "Jenna, let me in!" Draco shouted. I looked around the room. There was no where to hide. I did lock the door but Draco knows the counter curse. "Myrtle, I need somewhere to hide." The ghost girl tapped her finger to her chin. "Do you speak Parseltongue?" She asked. "I-I don't think so." "Try it." Myrtle urged. I closed my eyes and breathed. Think like a snake, Jenna, I told myself. Forget your limbs, sliver on the floor, be scaly and hiss.

I heard Draco pounding on the door. He was still calling for me. "Sssssave me," I hissed. Myrtle's face lit up. The top of the sinks floated upward and the sinks separated. One sink sank into the floor, revealing a large hole. "Myrtle, where does that go to?" I asked shakily. "The chamber of secrets," she stated excitedly. "What's that?" Myrtle floated above the hole and peered down. "I'm not sure exactly." She uttered.

I heard Draco yell Alohamora. Without a second thought, I jumped.


	16. Chapter 16

One minute, I'm falling. The next, I'm laying on bones. I jumped to my feet and did a three sixty. The entire floor was covered in bones. They were most likely rat skeletons. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew," I repeated over and over again. I brushed myself off, trying to get the bone germs off. "Gross."

I took a step forward. I not only heard but felt the bones crunch under my shoes. The noise made me shudder. Looking around, I didn't see the importance of the chamber. It was small, covered in bones, and smelled horrible. One wall was completely crumbled. I walked closer to it. The pieces of rock were blocking a tunnel. I wonder where it goes.

I pulled my wand from my robes and pointed it at the pile of rubbish. "Evanesco," I shouted. My voice echoed off the walls as the rubble vanished. The tunnel was cleared and a horrid smell reached my nose. "Ugh." I pulled the collar of my shirt over my nose. I took another step closer to the tunnel. More bones crunched underneath my feet. I was about to concoct a getaway before I heard Draco jump down the entrance. I could tell it was him since he was screaming his head off. I bolted through the tunnel. It was a very stupid thing to do.

There was a monstrous decaying beast lying on its back in a pool of water. As I walked closer, I discovered that the pool of water contained blood. "Oh Merlin," I stated horrified. My voice echoed throughout the room. I pulled down the collar of my shirt since it barely masked the smell. I did my best not to gag at the repugnant smell.

I felt someone pull on my arm. I shrugged off their hand. They gripped my shoulder and spun me around. I stared into his cool gray eyes. We were centimeters apart. I felt the need to kiss him. To have his lips on mine again, but that would be wrong. Neville deserves better than a cheater and that's what I was; a cheater. I wasn't thinking when I kissed Draco. Why did I think Draco only wanted a friendship? I should have known better. Draco just wanted to add me to his collection. He wanted to add my name to his little black book, that's all.

I took a step away from Draco. "Do you know a way out?" I asked in monotone. "Jenna-""Do you?" I raised my voice a bit while interrupting him. "No," he sneered. I brushed past him and walked through the tunnel. "Why do I get myself into these things?" I muttered under my breath. "I can get us out of here," Draco said from behind me. I turned around to face him. He was glaring at me. His eyes were like a storm. "You just told me-""I know but I realized a way out." He shouted.

"Don't yell at me," I screeched. The Slytherin Prince took a step closer. "Or what," he seethed. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. He took another step closer. Our faces were mere inches apart. "That's what I thought," he said in an angered tone. Out of frustration, I slapped him across the face. My hand stung. I looked at Draco. He was clutching his cheek, out of shock not pain. "Draco, I-" He pulled out his wand and pointed it at my throat.

I stepped away from him. His wand was still outstretched towards me. "Accio Firebolt," he chanted before putting his wand back in his robes. The silence between us caused the tension to grow. I couldn't help but realize that after all this wasted time I still don't know the real Draco Malfoy. Sure, we had the pathetic bet. Is it still on? Probably not, I can only handle Draco's mood swings for so long. It's like he's happy for a second and pissed off for an hour. I'm not even sure what it is that sets him off.

I heard something in the tunnel. I turned to Draco, who was sulking on the other side of the room. "What is that," I asked skeptically. Draco looked up and smirked, "Our ride out of here."


	17. Chapter 17

I reluctantly held onto Draco as he flew us out of the Chamber of Secrets. In all honesty, flying is the most amazing feeling. Draco's horrid attitude couldn't even ruin the exhilaration and freedom of flying. As we soared up the tunnel, I felt air pass through my every pore. I rested my chin on Draco's shoulder and closed my eyes. I can imagine the foolish grin that probably consumed my face.

I felt everything around me slow down. The wind no longer enveloped my being. I could touch ground with the tips of my toes. I opened my eyes. We were back in the girl's lavatory. "You can let go now," Draco said snidely. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. Quickly, I removed my arms from his waist and slid back on the broom. Draco hopped off the Firebolt with ease. He brushed himself off and turned towards me.

"How did you get down there," he asked with force. I looked down and grasped the front of the broom with my hands. "She spoke in Parseltongue," a squeaky voice interjected. My head snapped up. Moaning Myrtle was hovering near the ceiling. I glared at her in annoyance.

"You speak Parseltongue?" Draco questioned utterly surprised, might I add. I looked over at him and shrugged my shoulders. "I guess so," I replied. "That's amazing. I always thought that was the mark of a dark wizard," he chuckled to himself, "but you are far from a dark wizard." There he goes again, changing attitudes faster than lightening. "Why are you so emotional all the time?" I blurted. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Emotional," he said skeptically.

I dipped the head of the broom forward and slid to my feet. I took a step closer to Draco and crossed my arms. "Yes, emotional. When I first met you, you were nice. Then later you were a jerk. You continued to be a jerk until that day in the Astronomy Tower. You bet that we can be friends. Then you kiss me! And you got mad that I ran away. I'll admit you had a reason to be mad when I hit you but now you're all freaking amazed that I possibly speak Parseltongue!"

By the end of my little rant, Draco had an amused smile on his face. "You're quite entertaining when you're mad," he stated. "You're so…so…..ugh!" Draco's smile only grew. I won't lie, he has a beautiful smile but, I was very annoyed with him at the moment. "Are you two dating?" Myrtle asked in her high pitched voice. I looked up at her. My lips parted but no words left my mouth. I was too shocked and disgusted to speak.

"Not yet," I heard Draco reply. Myrtle shrieked with laughter. I looked over at Draco, who just wiggled his eyebrows at me. "I have a boyfriend you know!" I was practically screaming at Blondie. He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "It won't last though and no girl can resist the Malfoy charm," he said cockily. I could sense he was joking a little, too, but only a little. "Oh, please, Professor Flitwick knows better than anyone else that you can't charm anything," I teased. "It was one test! I can't help it if I get the Hair Loss Curse confused with the Hair-Thickening Charm! It's not like I'll ever need to use either of them in life!" He defended rather loudly. My body shook from laughter. Myrtle was also giggling from Draco's outburst.

"I take it neither of you have anything better to do than laugh at me," the Slytherin Prince said bitterly. My laughter subsided a bit. "Lighten up, Draco. We're just having a good laugh." His serious expression made me feel guilty for laughing. I don't think this boy has ever had a real friend. I mean he doesn't interact well with people and he always thinks of things in the worst way.

"Draco, let's go somewhere," I said randomly. He gave me a skeptical look. "Where? Why?" I bit my lip. "I want to go somewhere we can talk. Where no one can bother us or torment us. You said you wanted to get to know me and I want to get to know you, too. I'm starting to see that you're not the Draco everyone thinks you are." He smiled with malice. "Don't want your boyfriend to get jealous." I rolled my eyes. "We're just going to talk. He'll have no reason to be jealous and besides," I lowered my eyes to the stone floor, "I don't think things will work out between us." Draco took a step closer to me and placed his hand under my chin. He forced me to look at him.

"Have you ever been to the Shrieking Shack?" He asked. I shook my head. My eyes never left his. "Then let's go." He walked around me and mounted the Firebolt. I slid on behind him. I caught him smile when I wrapped my arms around his waist. I smiled a little to myself. Instead of wasting my day in school, I was going to be with Draco Malfoy and just maybe figure him out.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco managed to fly out of the school unnoticed. A feeling of uneasiness cursed through my veins. I was a little worried about what our punishment would be. Without a doubt, Professor Dumbledore knew we were leaving school grounds. He is not easily tricked, or tricked at all for that matter.

I tightened my grip on Draco as he prepared to land. Once again, it felt like the air was going through me. There's no feeling I love more than flying. Perhaps I should ask Severus for a broom.

Draco, surprisingly, landed gracefully. I will admit I was expecting a bumpy ride/crash landing. I'm glad he proved me wrong.

"This is it," Draco said, his breath was visible in the frigid air. I looked over his shoulder at an old shack that looked ready to collapse. "Is it safe to go in there," I asked in a nervous tone. He took the broom and hid in some bushes. "I don't know. I've never been in there before." I put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes, but not in a menacing way. "What if the roof falls in or the floor collapses under our weight? Why do men never think things through?" I stomped my foot in addition to my little rant. Draco laughed and rolled his eyes at me. "Quit being so dramatic, Jenna," he teased. I sighed over dramatically just to annoy him. He shook his head. Mission accomplished, I thought to myself.

"Let's go," Blondie urged. After debating the possible deaths that could occur I decided, what the hell, I'll go. "Fine, but if I die you're responsible." My words were ignored by Draco, who sprinted into the shack yelling at me to live a little. I had no choice but to follow the boy inside.

My first step in the shack caused the floor to creak. I felt a knot form in my stomach. I really don't want the floor to collapse. I took a deep breath. It's just a floor, Jenna. "If you don't hurry we'll never be able to talk," Draco teased. I peeked inside the dark room and spotted his platinum blond hair. It practically glowed in the dark. I pulled my wand from my robes and pointed it towards Draco. "Lumos," I shouted and the room immediately lit up.

From the doorway I could see old, rotting furniture and a wall that had crumbled to the ground. "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked again. Draco groaned in annoyance. "Yes," he exclaimed in frustration. I slowly walked into the shack. The floor creaked with every step. I stopped a foot away from the Slytherin Prince. The light from my wand gave his face an eerie glow and yet he was still handsome.

"Ready?" Draco asked, a nervous edge to his voice. "Yeah, I just...don't know where to start," I admitted. Draco chuckled and flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Life that complicated?" I looked into his blue orbs and saw nothing. His eyes seemed empty. Usually, his eyes betray him and his emotions are as clear as day. "Others have it worse," I responded, looking at the floor. "Maybe we should sit," Draco suggested. I looked around the room. "I do not want to use this furniture," I stated, a bit repulsed by the disgusting, old chairs. "Okay then," Draco grabbed my hand and pulled to the floor with him. He sat with his legs crossed, like a child. I stretched my legs and placed my wand on the ground between Draco and me.

Draco looked up at me and smirked. "I'll go first to save you the trouble," he took a deep breath, "I was born on June 5th. My mother is Narcissa Malfoy. My father is Lucius Malfoy. I don't have any siblings. I live in Malfoy Manor and-""Draco," I interrupted, "please stop babbling this nonsense and tell me about **you**. Not your history."

Draco looked me dead in the eyes. I reached across the floor and linked hands with him. "You can trust me, you know," I said, giving his hand a squeeze. "Besides, you said you would go first," I joked half heartedly. The corners of Draco's mouth twitched but he didn't smile. "I did say I would go first," the Slytherin reminded himself. I took a deep breath and just let everything out.

"My mother is dead. I've never met my father. Professor Snape is my legal guardian. None of my friends from Beauxbatons have written to me since the summer and Pansy has proven to be a better friend then so many people I that I thought would be there for me. Sometimes I think I have expectations that are too high and other times I'm told my expectations are too high."

I looked everywhere except Draco. I felt him give my hand a squeeze and smiled to myself. I still didn't have the courage to look at him, though. "Ever since I was child, I've idolized my father. I just want him to accept me. My mother, she pities me for it. She still thinks I'm child, too," Draco chuckled, "I think she'd be ashamed of me if she knew…." I bit my lip. "About Pansy," I finished for him. Draco sighed, "Yeah, about Pansy." An awkward silence enveloped us.

"How did your mother die," Draco asked, stretching his legs. I let go of his hand and inched away from him. "She was murdered," I stated emotionlessly. "Oh, I-""Don't say you're sorry, Draco." "You really don't know me that well," Draco stated in a teasing voice. I finally looked up at him. "Why is that?" The Slytherin Prince leaned in my ear. "I never say I'm sorry," he whispered. I smirked to myself and turned towards Draco's ear. "You just did." Draco inched closer, "I've never said 'I love you' before." I giggled foolishly, "You just did." Draco leaned in, "I've never kissed anyone in the shrieking shack." I snaked my arms around Draco's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He was still for a moment but he kissed back eagerly. He licked my bottom lip for entrance and I pulled away. I rested my forehead on his. "You just did," I stated, a little out of breath.

"What about Neville?" Draco asked in a whisper. "He'll probably break up with me when I tell him." Draco pulled away and gave me a skeptically look. "Tell him what?" I bit my lip and nibbled on it until it bled. "About us….and what we did," I stated with little regret. Neville is sweet and really does deserve better, but Draco is too tempting. I'm not going to be able to stay away from Draco, not because he's that tempting but because he's different. He has mood swings like no tomorrow, which can be a bit frustrating, but I think it's because he hasn't grown up yet. He doesn't know who he is. I can tell from the way he acts.

"I think we should go," Draco said, getting to his feet. I was about to pull myself up when Draco outstretched his hand. I graciously took it and he helped me stand up. "To the Firebolt," I asked like an oddity. "Hell yeah," Draco laughed. I followed the boy out the Shrieking Shack and stood in the cold while he searched for the stolen broom. We're going to be in so much trouble when we get back.


	19. Chapter 19

"Where the bloody hell were you," Severus shouted with anger. I cringed next to Draco, whose eyes held a bored expression. "We just went out for some fresh air. Honestly, we're fine," Draco replied, brushing off the professor's authority. Severus's eyes narrowed at the Slytherin boy. "Watch your mouth, . You're in enough trouble as it is," the professor seethed. "What exactly is going to be our punishment?" I piped up for the first time. "That is up to the Headmaster." At those words, I felt my body relax, slightly. "Should we go to his office, then?" Draco asked the fuming potions master. Severus gave him a deathly glare. "I shall escort you both. That way I know you make it there," he spat. I cowered away from the disappointment in my guardian's eyes.

Severus rushed down the corridors, with Draco and me struggling to keep up. Of course, I was struggling far more than Draco. We stopped in front of a giant statue of a griffin. "Cauldron cakes," the professor sneered at the stone creature. I watched as it spiraled upwards to reveal a hidden staircase. It was not my first time witnessing this, but it still amazed me. Draco was indifferent to the situation. Severus had pissed him off and caused him to go back to being the stoical Slytherin Prince.

"Well, go," Snape barked. I ran up the stairs and waited for Draco and Severus to catch up, once I reached the top. I stared at the large wooden door in front of me. Behind this door lay my punishment. Hopefully, it won't be too dreadful. I jumped when Draco knocked on the door. I was too far off in my head and didn't notice he was next to me. "Come in," Dumbledore's voice was muffled from the door.

Draco opened the door and gestured for me to go in. "Ladies first," he teased with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at the "gentleman". "Coward," I muttered past him. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, peering up at me from his half moon glasses. He pointed to the chair I had sat in my first day here. "Have a seat, Jenna," he stated calmly. I did as he said. The headmaster moved his hand slightly, pointing to the chair next to mine, "Mr. Malfoy." I heard the old piece of furniture creak under Draco's weight.

"It has been brought to my attention, that the two of you were not present for your Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Dumbledore looked at me when he said that. I dropped my gaze to the ground and fumbled with my hands. Neither Draco nor I said a word. Dumbledore continued his spiel that was leading to punishment, "Since it is Professor Umbridge's class you were absent from, she will decide on your detention." I bit my lip until I tasted blood. Detention with Umbridge, that has to be hell on Earth.


	20. Chapter 20

I sunk into my assigned chair in Transfiguration. Hermione slipped in the seat next to me. "Where have you been?" She whispered in a severely pissed off tone. I looked around the room and noticed students filling in. "There's honestly not enough time for me to tell," I replied. "Then you can fill me in during lunch," she stated, slamming her book on the desk. "Great," I sighed sarcastically. "Not my fault you chose to hang around Malfoy," Hermione remarked snidely. "It's not," I rolled my eyes, "okay, maybe it does have something to do with him but, ugh, I don't know." I dropped my forehead to the desktop and covered my head with my arms.

"Miss Iddler, I'm not instructing a yoga class so please, sit up," Professor McGonagall scolded. I lifted my head and lazily pulled my chair closer to my desk. "Thank you," the professor said with little gratitude. I nodded my head and rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. Hermione shook her head in a disapproving manner. She's such a goody two shoes. Students kept rushing in, occupying once empty seats. Behind us, sat Neville and a boy I wasn't familiar with, even though he was a Gryffindor.

I pulled on the cuffs of my sleeves and bit my lip. Neville was right behind me. He hasn't said anything to me. Maybe he's mad. What if he knows about Draco? He couldn't, though, could he? "Today, students you will be learning how to determine if an object can be transfigured into another," Professor McGonagall tapped a book with her wand and it morphed into silver goblet. A few mindless buffoons awed at the simple task. "Now who can tell me-"Hermione's hand shot in the air. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, "Miss Granger?" Hermione cleared her throat, "The one thing an object cannot be transfigured into is food." Well, that's weird. She's wrong. "Correct, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said with a small smile. I balled my fist out of annoyance. Even when Hermione's wrong, she's right.

I shut the door behind me and screamed. Draco and I have detention for two weeks with Umbridge. Two weeks with that toad! And Draco…..Damn it! I through my bag on my bed and screamed again. "Jenna, could you not?" I turned around and saw Pansy standing in the doorway. "Sorry," I muttered before popping a squat on my bed. Pansy dropped her bag on the floor and sat down on her bed. "Where were you this morning?" She asked skeptically.

"Draco," I seethed. Pansy started laughing hysterically. I grab my pillow and threw it at her head. "It's not funny! I have detention with Umbridge for two weeks because of that bloke!" My roommate stopped laughing and put a hand over her heart. "You poor soul," she said with mock sympathy. I was attacked with a fit of giggles for some odd reason. "You suck," I said with laughter. Pansy snatched her pillow and threw it at me. I ignored it and kept laughing.

"Will you two shut up! I can hear you in the common room!" Millicent Bulstrode howled. Her face was red with anger and her eyes were bugging out a little. Pansy looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Millicent, it's not polite to enter a room uninvited," she snapped. I heard the girl's knuckles crack when she balled her fists at her side. "It's not polite to annoy people either! Everyone can hear you two shrieking like banshees," she exclaimed with a high pitch. Pansy tapped her index finger on her lips. "I don't hear anyone else complaining. Besides, this is our room. We can do what we want in our room. It's not like we're-"Millicent slammed the door and stomped back to the common room. Pansy and I erupted into a fit of giggles again.

"Oh Merlin," I gasped. Pansy nodded her head, "I know! It was hilarious! Of course, I couldn't laugh in front of him. No one could. We all waited for him to go sulk in his room." I started laughing again. Apparently, last year Draco was transfigured into a ferret by the old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Oh! Oh! Oh! In third year he," Pansy and I entered the Great Hall, "was attacked by a hippogriff and broke his arm." I frowned a little, "That doesn't seem funny." Pansy stopped mid step and looked at me with utmost seriousness. "He was screaming like a little girl that the thing killed him." I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. Students of all ages and houses gave me questioning looks. I ignored them and sat down at the Slytherin table. Pansy sat down next to me and we filled our plates with supper.

"You know, you're not so bad, Iddler," Pansy said as noshed on lamb chops. "Why thank you, Parkinson. I guess, you're okay, too." She snorted and elbowed me in the side. I laughed for no reason. Perhaps this is what it's like to have best friend or sister, I don't know.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned my body. It was Neville and he didn't look like himself. "Can we talk," he said in a demanding voice. I felt my stomach churn and heart speed up. He knows. He has to know. I don't know how but he freaking knows! "Sure," I replied with a shaky voice. I got up from the table and followed Neville into the empty hallway. "Why were you and Malfoy not in class this morning?" I bit my lip and began playing with my hair. "We, uh," I cleared my throat, "we skipped." I saw Neville cross his arms against his chest, "You were together?" I closed my eyes and mentally cursed at myself. "Yeah, Neville," I answered in a sorry tone. "What did you guys do?"

My lip started bleeding and I licked the wound. "We just talked," I stated in a weak voice. "It doesn't seem like that's all that happened," he said in a harsh voice. I hated how he was talking down to me but I felt guilty for what I did. It could have been worse but I still shouldn't have kissed Draco. "We kissed, too," I mumbled. "W-what?" I took a deep breath and finally looked him in the eyes. "We kissed," I repeated. Neville turned around and sprinted into the Great Hall.


	21. Chapter 21

I trudged back into the Great Hall only to witness Neville and Draco fist fighting. Draco's nose was gushing blood and Neville's lip was cut. Professors were rushing over to the boys to end the brawl. Snape put Malfoy in a headlock and Hagrid was dangling Neville in midair by the arm. "Malfoy, you no good son of a bitch," Neville shouted. Draco spit blood on the ground, "What do you know, Longbottom, you finally grew some balls. Too bad Jenna's down with you." At that moment all eyes turned to me. "This is your fault? They're fighting over you," Harry screeched at me. "Obviously, Pothead," Draco sneered from Snape's grasp. "Shut up, Draco!" I screamed. "Well, sorrrry," he snapped sarcastically.

"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore demanded and a forced silence fell over the Great Hall. ", , to my office now," the Headmaster turned to me, "you shall join them Miss Iddler." As much as I felt the need to protest, I held my tongue. Professor Dumbledore is not one to question. I waited for Severus to release Draco and Neville's feet to return to the ground. They both adjusted their uniforms before shooting each other a death glare.

"You heard the headmaster, go," Severus shouted at the two boys. Neville practically ran out of the Great Hall. Draco, however, took his time walking, even though it was more of a strut. I rolled my eyes at the so-called Slytherin Prince. Boys were not meant to strut; at least that's my opinion. Professor Snape shot me a look and I reluctantly followed Draco.

"Could you walk any slower," Blondie groaned. "I could ask you the same thing," I said dryly. Draco scoffed, "I was waiting for you to catch up." I truly wanted to smack myself in the head. "Oh," I said while quickening my pace. "Better?" I asked once I was by Draco's side. He smirked at me, "Maybe." I stuck my tongue out at him in response. "Real mature, Iddler," he teased. "Says the boy who was just in a fist fight," I scoffed. "Please, only men fight," he defended. "Only men can control themselves," I retorted. Draco Malfoy had no words in response.

"Now will one of you shed light on the reason why that fight occurred," the Headmaster stated harshly. I noticed neither Neville nor Draco was going to say a word, and I raised my hand like a fool. "Yes, Miss Iddler," Professor Dumbledore spat. "I-it's my fault, sir. At least, I think so," I rambled idiotically. "It is your fault. It's your entire fault," Neville seethed. "She didn't punch me in the face, Longbottom, I believe that was you," Draco sneered. "Enough," Dumbledore commanded. I sank further into my seat. Neville's right, this is my fault. I didn't no he would blow his top though. I honestly didn't think he had it in him.

"Professor, I'll tell you why I hit Malfoy," Neville said meekly, "he kissed Jenna and Jenna's supposed to be my girlfriend." That's my Neville; the one who is nervous and respects authority. Why did I ruin everything? "Is that true, Miss Iddler," the Headmaster questioned. I nodded my head, feeling guilty and ashamed of myself. "Well, I cannot punish Jenna for what she did but," the professor paused for a moment, "I can punish you, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy." I heard both boys groan from either side of me. "As much as I wish I could order you all to therapy, I cannot so, boys you will both help Hagrid with maintaining the Quidditch field." They groaned in unison. "Feel free to join them, Miss Iddler," he added. That's his way of unofficially punishing me.

"Take a seat, Miss Iddler," Umbridge demanded in her sickly sweet voice. I sat down at the desk next to Draco without a world. "You'll both be doing lines for me today." I picked up my bag and sifted through it for a quill. "I have special quills for you to use," she stated with a creepy smile. I let my bag drop to the floor. Umbridge handed me a piece of parchment and ugly black quill. She gave Draco the same two objects. "I want you to write, 'I must not put myself before class.'"

"You haven't given us any ink," Draco said dryly. "You won't be needing any," the toad replied with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and began writing. The page was completely blank when I finished the first line. Instantly, I felt a stabbing pain in my left hand. I looked and saw 'I must not put myself before class' carved into my skin.


	22. Chapter 22

"Is your hand okay?" Draco asked on our way back to the common room. I wiped at my eyes. They watered a bit from the pain. "It just stings a little," I responded quietly. "I'm sorry," he said, taking a step in front of me. "For what," I asked skeptically. "I'm the one who got you in trouble. I mean I know it's hard for you to say no, especially to me-""What are you talking about?" I felt slightly insulted and a little amused. "Well, I-""You are not hard to say no to. Not. At. All." I poked him in the chest. He smirked at me. "Oh, really?" He took a step closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pressed my body against his and began kissing my neck. "Tell," kiss, "me," kiss, "to," kiss, "stop."

"Stop," Severus's emotionless voice drawled. I felt frozen to the core, even with Draco so close. I shoved the Slytherin off of me and turned around to face my guardian. He was furious, I could tell from the death glares he was shooting Draco. "Uncle Severus, I-I can explain," I stuttered like a fool. "Enlighten me," he sneered. "Uh, Draco was-""I was trying to prove a point," he cut in. Severus gave him a look instead of simply stating, "Like I believe your sorry asses." "It's true, sir. Jenna was trying to say she wasn't a pushover, so to say, and I was saying that she was. So to prove it, I did….that," Draco explained, sort of.

Severus shook his head as if he was disgusted. "Just go back to your dorms before I give you two even more detention," he spat, and then proceeded walking down the corridor. I turned to Draco and smack the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" "For almost getting us in trouble, _again_," I added emphasis on again. He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Like you wouldn't want to spend more time with me in detention," he muttered. "I heard that!" He just smirked, the bastard.

We both continued on our way to the Slytherin common room in silence. Of course the silence didn't last long because, let's be honest, Draco can only stay quiet for so long. "Why did you call Professor Snape 'Uncle Severus'?" My cheeks began to heat up and a small smile graced my lips. "It's what I called him when I was little, since he's my guardian and all. I guess it's become a habit," I answered sheepishly. "Right," he cleared his throat, "if you don't mind me asking, how the hell did you turn out the way you did if Professor Snape is your legal guardian?" I laughed lightly before answering him. "Well, he didn't raise me alone. He would take me over to a friend's house. She was a mother and helped Severus. I don't remember her name but I remember her. She gave me a pearl every year for my birthday and Christmas. I had a jeweler make a necklace out of them for me." I pulled the necklace out from under my shirt and played with it.

"Do you remember what she looked like," Draco asked as we grew closer to the dungeons. "Well, she was tall but that may be because I was very short at the time. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes," I bit my lip trying to remember; "She had this ring that she always wore. It was an emerald. I loved it because it was big and shiny. Every once in awhile she would let me wear it." Draco chuckled from my side, "She sounds like my mom." I shrugged. "For all I know, she very well could be."

We stopped in front of the stone wall that the Slytherin common room hid behind. "Dragon's blood," Draco articulated to the stone. I stared in confusion when the wall didn't move. Draco, on the other hand, gave it a death glare. I nudged him with my elbow, "Staring at it won't make it move." He kicked it. "That won't either," I muttered to myself since he clearly wasn't listening. "I don't think this bloody day could get much worse," the Slytherin Prince seethed.

"I have a feeling it's about to." Draco looked at me with tired eyes, "How?" "Well, if we stay out in the hall a professor might catch us and give us detention," I cleared my throat, "or we could stay in a different common room…" Draco looked at me as if I was insane. "It's our only option! You know that not a single person in our house will let _both_ of us in." Draco punched the stone wall. "Ow! Shit, Jenna, ow," he cradled his fist with his right arm. I crossed my arms against my chest, "Why is it that every time _you_ get hurt, _I_ get blamed?" Draco gave me a look that was a mix of pain and anger. I rolled my eyes at the boy. We have to go somewhere. I don't know where the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw common rooms are, but I do know where Gryffindor tower is. I grabbed Draco's right arm and dragged him towards the moving staircase.

"Where are we going," he whined. "Gryffindor tower, you big baby," I teased. "I'm not a baby," he defended. "Sure," I droned with a roll of the eyes. "Wait, Gryffindor tower? Why the bloody hell are we going there?" I turned around to face him. "Where else could we possibly go," I spat. "The Shrieking Shack," he replied with a smirk. I thumped his head and continued walking.

"You do realize that everyone in Gryffindor hates me, right," Draco stated from behind me. "That doesn't matter," I said while rounding the corner. "And why not," he question, appearing at my side. "I have the password," I responded with a sly smile.


	23. Chapter 23

"What are you Slytherins doing-""Pumpkin Pasties," I cut off the Fat Lady. She scowled at me before swinging open. "Why do you know that," Draco asked skeptically. "Neville would tell me the password so I could come and see him whenever. Gryffindor keeps the same password for a while, unlike Slytherin," I muttered the last part. I heard Draco chuckle from behind me. I slowly walked into the Gryffindor common room. Merlin, please don't let anyone be around. Please, please, please- "Jenna?" Ron was sitting near the fireplace eating something. "Hey," I said awkwardly, dragging the word out. The ginger's face scrunched up in disgust, "Malfoy?" "Weasel," I elbowed Draco in the ribs, "shit, Jenna!" I rolled my eyes at the boy.

Ron stood from the couch and crossed his arms. "Why are you here?" He questioned. "We got locked out of the Slytherin common room…" I trailed off. I played with the hem of my skirt and bit my lip; playing innocent. Draco scoffed from my right, not buying it. Ron, on the other hand, dropped his arms to his sides and scratched his head. "If you're going to stay here, don't be around when everyone wakes up." With that he headed upstairs to the boys' dormitories.

Draco waited for Ron's door to slam shut before plopping on the couch. He was sprawled out on the whole thing, leaving no room for me. I sat in a plush chair near the bloke's head and stared at the fire. "Come here." My head snapped towards Draco who was now sitting up and patting the couch. "Fine," I sighed. I got up and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I just stared at the dying fire. Second by second the flame became smaller. Inch by inch I felt Draco draw closer. "You think the Gryffindorks are asleep?" he whispered in my ear. I turned my head and our noses touched. I leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "If you want a shag tonight, it'll be between you and your hand." I scooted away from him so we sat at a friendly distance. He pouted at me and I just smirked.

"What are we going to do," Draco said after awhile. I shrugged my shoulders, "Sleep?" He groaned and through his head back, "I'm not tired." I shook my head, "You're such a child." "Whatever," he groaned. I smiled to myself and shook my head. He can be so immature sometimes. "Draco, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed so go sleep on the other couch." Weight shifted on the couch and I heard Draco grunting and groaning. "You're such a bossy pain in the ass," the boy claimed. I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me. "Whatever, ferret boy," I gibed. I heard Draco gasp. "How the bloody hell do you know about that?" I curled up on the couch and yawned. "Don't worry about it," I said before drifting to sleep.

_There was fire everywhere. Walls crumbled to the ground. I was huddled on the ground covered in dirt. "It's amazing isn't it?" That raspy voice mused. "What do you mean?" I asked the fire. Slowly everything began to fade into nothing. The fire disappeared, the walls were gone and I was alone in darkness. "I can control anyone's mind. I can make people see things they don't want to. It's just another weapon to me." I felt everything get cold. A chill went down my spine and I looked up. It was snowing. I was sitting on ice. To my right, I saw Hogwarts. To my left was the black hooded creature. _

I woke up on a carpeted floor. My chest hurt a little when I inhaled. "Jenna?" I heard a familiar voice say. Oh, Merlin, don't let me be in Draco's room. I pushed off the floor and sat back on my knees. I felt a little dizzy as looked around me. Realization hit about where I was and why. "Yeah?" I croaked. Draco was standing above me. "You okay?" He asked with a yawn. "Never better," I stated dryly. Draco gave me the as-if-I-believe-that-crap look but didn't say anything.

"We should probably get going." I climbed to my feet and fixed my robes that were going in all different directions. "It's 4:30 in the morning," Draco groaned. "Would you like to be here when the Gryffindors wake up?" Blondie rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine, let's go," he said in a bored tone. I gestured toward the portrait hole, "After you." Draco mimicked my movements, "Ladies first." I crossed my arms against my chest and gave him a skeptical look. He smirked at me and adjusted his collar, "I guess I'll go first."

I followed him out of Gryffindor tower, down to the library. While walking down an empty corridor, the sun began to rise and I stopped to watch. Little by little the sun rose, shedding light on everything in sight. I felt the air get warmer and I involuntarily smiled. I haven't seen the sun rise in a long time. "Iddler, you there?" I turned my attention to Draco who was waiting for me. In all honesty, I'm surprised he didn't just ditch me. "Sorry, I…I just haven't seen the sunrise in awhile," I said lightly. A small smile graced my lips as I looked out at the sun. Draco shook his head and laughed, "You're a strange breed, Jenna." I simply shrugged my shoulders in response.


	24. Chapter 24

Things were changing at school. Umbridge has been given this job that allows her to control the school. She makes any kind of rule she wants and Hogwarts has to follow it. Being here is like hell. Curfew has been cut short, we're basically not allowed to use magic, and teachers are getting fired left and right. Umbridge started some club for people to help her out and kiss ass. Draco, of course, was the first to sign up.

I don't know why, but I guess I've been drifting lately. Draco's all into the Inquisitorial Squad (Umbridge's group of terrorists), which unfortunately gives him power over other students. Pansy and Greg are also on the squad, which leads to the whole drifting thing. I think it's safe to say I've made it back to Gryffindor status. Harry still hasn't fully accepted me as a friend but Hermione and Ron have. I don't know how it happened exactly. It probably started when Hermione and I were assigned as each other partners for a Transfiguration project and let's face it, no one talks about the project they're doing. Ever.

Neville, on the other hand, gives me the silent treatment. I can't say I blame him and I do feel bad about everything that happened. The crazy thing is, I haven't even apologized. Well, I haven't given him the apology he deserves, which is kind of the same thing. I suppose the one thing that hasn't changed is that almost every Slytherin hates me and I still have those freaky dreams with the hooded figure. Other than that, everything is just great (note the sarcasm).

"Jenna!" I looked up from my lap and saw Hermione waving her arms erratically. I climbed to my feet and crossed the courtyard. "Are you mad?" I said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes. "How else was I supposed to get your attention?" I shrugged my shoulders in response. We began strolling through the crowded halls. Our destination? I haven't got the slightest clue. "What are your plans for the holidays?" Hermione asked randomly. "I…" What was I doing for the holidays? Severus said it wouldn't be safe for me to stay at home. He didn't mention where it was safe or even possible for me to take up vacant space.

Hermione gave me arched an eyebrow at me, waiting for an answer. "I'm not entirely sure," I said sheepishly. "Not entirely sure? Break is only a few weeks away!" I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, I suppose I could stay at the Leaky Cauldron or I could be homeless for the time being." Hermione rolled her eyes at me. "Sometimes you're worse than the boys," she grumbled. "Nothing is wrong with not having a plan for life," I defended with a smirk. She huffled her puff and just kept walking.

"Eh, where do you think you're going Granger?" A teasing, yet arrogant voice that was quite familiar rang in my ears. Hermione turned around to face Draco and crossed her arms against her chest. "What? I'm not doing anything wrong so you can't give me detention," she snapped in a frustrated voice. "You just sassed a member of the Inquisitorial Squad. I think I'll give you Monday and Friday night detention," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as Draco pulled out his pad of detention slips.

I was about to comment when the walls shook and a loud, bitchy voice burned my ears. "Jenna Iddler, please report to Professor Umbridge's office," I rolled my eyes, "_**immediately**_." I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. "See you later, I guess," I said before heading towards the toad's domain. "Bye, Jenna," Hermione and Draco said in unison. I laughed to myself as heard them bicker about who I happened to be talking to.

I sauntered into Umbridge's office, taking my sweet time. I'm not going to go into detail of the toad's lair. I'll tell you this; it was a pink, kitten infested hell. "Take a seat Miss Iddler," the professor demanded in her disgusting, cotton candy voice. I did as I was told and situated myself in the uncomfortable, Victorian chair. "It's been brought to my attention," she began, "that you have been harassing some members of the Inquisitorial Squad." I rolled my eyes and sunk into the chair. "If anything they have been harassing me," I said with little emotion. Her cocky smirk fell into an ugly frown, "And who, may I ask, is pestering you?" I made eye contact with her and laughed humorlessly. "Does it matter? In the end you'll blame me for any trouble caused or made up," I said out of nowhere. Umbridge looked at me in disbelief. "You may leave Miss Iddler," she said, a bit frazzled might I add. "Okay…" I left before she could change her mind.

As I walked through the halls, I couldn't help but wonder what came over me. I've never talked to a teacher like that, no matter how badly I may have wanted to. As horrid as Umbridge is, I don't know why I acted in such a way. I guess there's no use in letting it trouble my mind. I doubt I'll find the actual explanation.

I noticed a rather familiar black cloak billowing ahead of me. I quickened my pace to catch up with Uncle Severus. He quickened his pace as well, so I broke out into a run. I managed to grab onto his cloak, which caused him to stop. "Uncle Sev-"I was cut off by pain that encompassed my body. I felt as if I was being shoved through a tube too small for my being. I closed my eyes and clutched his cloak tighter. My legs began to shake from the pressure and I collapsed on a cold, hardwood floor. I looked up and found myself not in Hogwarts and the person whose cloak I was clinging to was _not_ Severus Snape.


	25. Chapter 25

"Fudge," I said in disbelief, "I-I mean Minister Fudge." The Minister peered down at me with amusement in his eyes, but disgust on his face. "Would you mind letting go of my robes," he teased. I released his cloak from my grasp, feeling embarrassed beyond anything. Fudge leaned down and said in a hushed tone, "Perhaps you should stand up. People are starting to stare." I was taken aback by what he said at first. Then realization slowly dawned on me. I was on my knees on the floor of, what I assume to be, the Ministry of Magic. Witches and wizards alike were giving me odd looks and I sheepishly got to my feet.

"What is your name," the minister began to interrogate. "Jenna Iddler," I mumbled. "Speak up, dear, I am an old fellow," the minister teased. "Jenna Iddler," I answered a bit louder. He nodded his head, "Well then, follow me Miss Iddler. We can continue this discussion in my office." I gulped but agreed none the less. He is the Minister of Magic after all.

I followed him through the ministry, all the way to his office. I was expecting the Minister of Magic to have a grander domain, yet Dumbledore's office was by far more impressive. "Take a seat," Fudge suggested warmly. I took a seat on one of the plush chairs in front of his desk. "Now, you said your name is Jenna Iddler," he asked curiously. I nodded my head, "Yes, sir." He walked over to a file cabinet and yanked open a draw. My jaw dropped as the draw spread throughout the room. The minister pulled out his wand and did the whole 'swish and flick' thing you learn in first year. "Iddler, Jenna," he said firmly.

I sat and waited. Nothing happened. The minister furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched his face. "Iddler, Jenna," he repeated. Once again, nothing happened. "Um….Minister…if you don't mind me asking…what is it that you are trying to do?" I said shyly. "Find your file, but it seems, well, you do not have one," Fudge replied, with a troubled look. "And that's….?" "Bad," he finished, "Your file is technically proof of your existence and you do not seem to have one."

The minister turned around and pointed his wand at me. "What is your real name," he said threateningly. My stomach dropped and my heart started going a mile a minute. "I-I told you," I stuttered. "Who is your legal guardian?" He stated, not moving his wand an inch. "Severus Snape," I answered a bit shakily. The minister waved his wand and muttered the potion master's name. A file levitated out of the never ending drawer and flew towards Fudge. Silence engulfed the room as Fudge read Severus's file.

"It seems here that Severus Snape is currently the guardian of an Emma Jenette Riddle….what is your full name, Jenna?" The minister asked blankly. "Jenna Yvette Iddler…" I answered hesitantly. "I'm sorry Miss Iddler but, until Severus Snape comes in for questioning, I have no choice but to hold you here until your identity is confirmed." I blinked several times and processed what he said. Was he…arresting me? For not existing?


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you serious?" I asked the minister in disbelief. He nodded his head. "It's law and you won't be released until Severus Snape sorts this all out," Fudge answered in a slightly agitated voice. I bit my trembling lip and held out my wrists. I held back the tears as a burly man cuffed me and lead me to a holding cell. I made no eye contact with anyone as I was dragged through the Ministry of Magic. I guess if things don't go as planned, I'll spend Christmas in Azkaban.

My body jolted to a halt and I looked up at my surroundings. We were in a jail like room. A few cells were lined up in a row, everything was separated by bars. The room had a musty smell and the floor and walls had disgusting grime on them. The man that led me hear unlocked one of the empty chambers and opened it half way. Once I was inside, he slid the door shut, making a loud clank. I cringed at the sound. I sat down on a plank of wood that was bolted to the far wall. I jumped when I felt the chains that bound me disappeared. My amazement was short lived, as I realized that everything that just happened was real.

I don't get how it happened though. I was running through the halls at school. I saw, who I assumed to be Uncle Severus, but was in fact Fudge. I grabbed onto his cloak and we apparated to the Ministry of Magic. We made small talk. Fudge asked my name, went to check my files, and turns out I don't exist. Fuck my life.

I wiped away at my teary eyes and took off my Slytherin robe. I jumped when I saw a man occupying the cell next to mine. He was staring at me with black beady eyes and I recoiled in fear. I don't belong here. Merlin, I'm a fifteen year old girl! What's the worst I could possibly do?! "What's your name," my fellow prisoner asked. "J-Jenna," I stuttered. He perked up a bit. "Did you say Emma?" I shook my head, "No, Jenna. My name is Jenna." The prisoner slouched down again. "Oh," he said curtly.

"Iddler?" A rather large guard approached my cell. "Yes?" I asked meekly. "Free to go," he said with a small smile. The guard lead me back to the minister's office, where yelling could be heard from outside the door. The guard opened the door for me and gave me an encouraging smile. He seemed less scary when he smiled. I stepped in the office to find Severus Snape and Minister Fudge having quite the quarrel. "…do you mean to tell me you thought Jenna, a fifteen year old girl, is capable of harm and dark magic?! I suppose you'll be arresting first years next for flying after dark! Now if you'll excuse me minister," Uncle Severus grabbed his cloak and turned towards me, "Let's go Jenna." I held onto the potions master's hand and he apparated us to Hogsmeade.

"Come on, we have-""Uncle Severus, what just happened? Why did Fudge…why did he lock me in a cell? Why don't I have a record or-""This isn't the place to have _that_ discussion. There also isn't enough time for me to explain right now." I held my tongue, knowing not to push Severus Snape or he'll never tell me. All the thoughts running through my mind were hard to ignore, though. Why don't I have a record? How is that possible? And Uncle Severus knows something that maybe he shouldn't. I don't know. Hell, I'm not sure of anything lately.


	27. Chapter 27

Pansy sat across from me at the Slytherin table. We were both hurrying to finish our lunches and get back to our common room. It's been a week since I was "arrested" and it's all people talk about. I guess I can't blame them, but it's rather bothersome (especially since I didn't do anything wrong, at all). Another annoying fact, Uncle Severus has yet to explain things to me. He's actually been avoiding me, so have Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Those three Gryffindors have turned out to be nothing but stuck up prudes and paranoid ghouls. They have ruined the last chance of us ever being mates.

"Ready?" Pansy asked while chewing on a bit of vegetables. I nodded my head vigorously and took a large gulp of pumpkin juice. We both left the table in a rush and headed towards the Slytherin common room. People were obviously staring as we passed. I've grown to dislike humanity. "I've never minded being center of attention but this is a bit much," Pansy said to me, once we were safe in the dungeons. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this. If you'd rather I keep my distance-""Keep your distance? Jenna, we're friends...we can't be friends from a distance." I pulled her in for a quick hug and muttered a thank you. Who would have thought Pansy Parkinson would make such a good friend?

"Mind if I get in on the action," an all too familiar voice teased. Pansy just laughed, while I rolled my eyes at the boy. "Well, I have an essay to write so I'll just leave you two," Pansy shot Draco a look before going upstairs to our dorm. I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced at Draco, "Care to share what ever Pansy was quite obviously hinting at?" He cleared his throat and chuckled. "Well, I was wondering what your plans are for Christmas," Draco asked a tad bit sheepishly.

"I'm not sure exactly. I have to check with Severus. Why?" He put his arms behind his back and looked me in the eyes, "My mother likes to throw parties during the holidays, especially for Christmas and New Years. She's been pestering me about having a date this year, so I was wondering, if you would accompany me?" I gave him a skeptical look, "Accompany you?" Draco rolled his eyes at me, "You know, be my date." I laughed and shoved his shoulder teasingly. "I don't think I can "accompany" someone with so much sass." Again, he rolled his eyes, "Come on Jenna, we both know you're too nice to say no." I sighed and nibbled on my bottom lip, "True, so when are the parties?" Draco gave me one of his rare smiles before answering. "There's quite a few actually, which is why, if it's okay with Snape, you can spend break at the manor."

I was a little taken aback by that offer. Spending Christmas break at his house? It would most likely just be Draco and I if his mother is going to be planning parties and his father…well I just have a feeling his father won't be bothering us. I doubt Severus would mind and I honestly think my only other option would be to stay at school. But wouldn't it bother that her son would bring me to her parties? I mean, I was arrested, for no substantial reason, but still! I do recall Severus saying it wouldn't go on my record….partially because I don't have one.

And why is Draco asking me? I'm not sure what is going on between me and him. I think we're friends. I mean we definitely are not dating but it feels like more than friendship. The whole Inquisitorial Squad has caused us to drift apart a little since I refuse to join and he's practically the leader. I really don't want to spend Christmas at Hogwarts. What's the worst that could happen? "I'm sure Severus would be fine with me staying at your house." Draco smiled at me, "So that's a yes?" I returned the smile. "That's a yes."


	28. Chapter 28

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in," he called in monotone. I slowly twisted the knob and tried to calm my nerves. "I just wanted a quick word, Uncle Severus." He nodded his head and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Each step I took towards the chair I tried reassuring myself. He'll be perfectly fine with me spending Christmas break with Draco. Perhaps I shouldn't phrase it that way. Maybe if I say at Draco's house instead of with Draco he'll just have to yes! Oh, who am I kidding? Uncle Severus would turn away a six year old girl trying to raise money for an animal shelter. Deep breaths, Jenna, deep breaths.

"Well?" Uncle Severus raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. I sat in the chair and played with my hands. "Since I can't stay with you during the holidays and I really do not want to stay at school," I glanced up to his eyes, "I was wondering if I could spend Christmas break with-at Draco's?" The potion master laughed and I bit my lip. Was my proposal that absurd? "Uncle Severus, what…why are you laughing," I asked curiously. "I've been meaning to tell you, I arranged some plans with the Malfoys that requires you to spend the holidays at their manor." Oh, well, I feel a just a tiny stupid. "Right, well I suppose I should start packing," I said while getting up. "Have a good Christmas, Jenna. I'll see you on New Years," Uncle Severus said with a small smile on his face. "Happy Christmas, professor," I replied, a smirk on my lips.

"You daft dingo! You knew I was spending Christmas with you all along," I exclaimed. "What the bloody hell is a daft dingo," the boy questioned with a laugh. "You, obviously! And that is not the point!" Draco smirked at me, "Well then what _is_ the point?" I sighed and poked him in the chest, "You knew I was staying at your house for the holidays! Why did you bothering asking me, if you knew? I was so worried about asking Severus and there was no reason for me to-""Stop with the ranting, Iddler. I just needed to make sure you actually wanted to spend the holidays with me," the Slytherin Prince ever so kindly interjected. "Why does is it matter if I want to spend the holidays with you," I inquired and folded my arms. "Blackmail," he stated simply. "Oh! You daft-""Dingo?" I gave glared at him and turned on my heel, "I'm going to pack." With that I stormed up the stair to my dorm.

"Pansy?" "Yeah," she answered with a smack of her gum. "What should I bring to Draco's?" I had all my clothes laid out on my bed and I had no idea what to bring. Pansy put down her Witch Weekly magazine and stood up. "Okay, Mrs. Malfoy loves to throw parties so you're going to need dresses…..which you don't have….I'll let you borrow some of mine, but on Christmas and New Years you're going to have to get your own," my best friend advised. "So I basically need another suitcase and a new wardrobe?" Pansy smiled sympathetically, "Like I said you can borrow some of my dresses. Christmas and New Years are really big events. The party is equal to a ball, which is why you'll have to get your own dresses." I sighed out of frustration and put my head in my hands.

"I don't have the money for two gowns but thank you for letting borrow your dresses. It means a lot," I tried to smile. Pansy sat down next to me and started folding some of my clothes. "He really likes you, Jenna," Pansy said out of the blue. I knew right away who she happened to be talking about. I just didn't know what to say. Pansy used to have a thing with Draco and that's somewhat of an award situation. "I'm over him, so don't worry. I have Blaise now," I blushed, remembering the encounter I had with Blaise that one morning, "and Draco fancies you quite a lot."

I opened up the trunk at the foot of my bed and started tossing things in. "It's…confusing. Whatever that's going on between me and Draco, I mean. I guess I like him more than a friend but dating him just seems….odd," I confessed sheepishly. Pansy smiled and continued folding clothes, "Well maybe things will be cleared up after spending the holidays with him." I lightly laughed, "And if not?" Pansy chuckled and nudged my arm, "Then you're screwed….but I have a feeling you'll give in." I raised a brow at her, "Give in to what?" Pansy grabbed my Slytherin scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "That damn Malfoy charm, darrrling," she said dramatically. I laughed and threw a pair of socks at her.

"C'mon Jenna, it's just Christmas break and I'll probably see you every day!" I ignored the groaning boy's protest and hugged him tighter. "I'm still going to miss you," I mumbled into his chest. "Bloody hell woman, let go!" Greg squirmed in my grip and I stifled a laugh before releasing him. Greg fixed his jacket before giving me the eye. I looked at him innocently, "I just gave you a hug." He rolled his eyes at me. "Nearly choked me to death," he grumbled to himself, but I still heard him. "Sorry for showing affection, Mr. Goyle. Now, go finish packing. I have a train to catch." I smiled at Greg and gave him a quick hug.

I had to hurry down to meet Draco. The carriages were leaving soon for the train station. If we missed the train we could catch it later tonight, with Pansy and Greg, but Draco said his mom wanted us at the manor as soon as possible. I don't exactly know why, but I figured it was best not to question .

I spotted Draco with our luggage, talking with Uncle Severus. As I approached the two, I noticed something different about Uncle Severus. He seemed a little on edge. People that don't know him very well wouldn't have noticed, but I did. He's probably bothered by the fact that it's the Christmas season and everyone is so cheery.

"Jenna," Draco called and ushered me over to them. I quickened my pace and hurried over to them. "There're only two carriages left! Where were you," Draco interrogated. I crossed my arms against my chest, "Don't you start. I was saying goodbye and wishing everyone a happy Christmas, if you must know." I saw Uncle Severus smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Well, I hope the both of you have a happy holiday," Severus stated dryly. As Draco climbed into the carriage, I gave Uncle Severus a quick hug. "Jenna, we're going to miss the train," Blondie whined. I rolled my eyes, "Oh hush."

The carriage began to move and I wished Uncle Severus a merry Christmas over my shoulder. "We better make the train," Draco muttered. I lightly kicked his leg. He's been acting bratty all day. "We'll make the train. Why are being so rude?" He shook his head and brushed his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, mum's been up my ass about being on time and such," he replied. "I guess that's a suitable answer," I teased, wanting to lighten the mood. Draco had a small smile on his lips that he didn't mean. I sighed in defeat and leaned back against the carriage. It's going to be a long ride home, I thought to myself.


	29. Chapter 29

I looked at Draco, then at his house, then back at Draco. "You live in that?" I asked in total amazement. "Yes, now stop gawking. It's just a house," he answered all nonchalant. I turned to him with my hands on my hips. "Just a house? Just a house?! The ministry of magic isn't that big!" He smirked at me and shrugged his shoulders, "I know." I flicked his shoulder and wiped the smirk right off his face. "What was that for?" I shrugged my shoulders and he glared at me. I smiled in return.

"I hope the carriage gets here soon," Draco muttered. I scrunched my face, "What carriage?" Draco let out a big, dramatic sigh and I rolled my eyes. "The carriage that takes you to the front door," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I glared at him and folded my arms across my chest. I swear he thinks everyone is so rich they have house elves for their house elves.

"Why can't we just apparate?" I said, growing impatient. "We can't apparate inside the house," he answered with a sigh. "You should fix that," I snidely commented. Luckily, the carriage pulled up before Draco could make any more remarks.

I climbed in after him and shut the small door. It started moving instantly. We sat in an awkward silence and I stared at my shoes, thinking of something to say. "There's probably going to be a welcoming home party tonight, so you know," Draco interrupted the quiet. I chewed on my bottom lip, thinking about everything. "Isn't this all a bit ridiculous," I asked hesitantly. I lifted my head to lock eyes with Draco's blank stare. He didn't say anything and turned his head towards the small window. I bit my lip and mentally scolded myself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I've just never thought people actually lived like this," I awkwardly babbled.

Draco just shook his head, "It is ridiculous but what else is there to do? My house has over fifty rooms for only three people and a couple house elves. If my mother didn't throw parties or constantly have people over there would be no excuse to live in this house. We could live in an average sized house that has everything we could ever need, but purebloods aren't supposed to live that way. Malfoys aren't supposed to live that way," he paused to take a breath and look at me, "Average is unacceptable to my family. We have to have everything whether it's needed or wanted."

I stared at him with wide eyes and parted lips. That was an incredibly deep speech I was not prepared to hear. "Oh, well, I don't really have a response for that," I said sheepishly. Draco laughed which helped lighten the mood just a bit. "I didn't really expect you too. Sorry, that was kind of heavy," he too said sheepishly. "Only a little," I laughed. "You had a point though and a word of advice; don't say anything about parties being pointless around my mother. It might make her cry," Draco said the last part very seriously which caused me to laugh even more. He cracked a smile and chuckled a bit himself, "I'm serious though. She's metal!"

I hit his arm in a joking manner, "Don't say that about your mother." "What is with you women? You say all sorts of rubbish behind each others' backs but the minute a guy says something you flip out and defend the girl," Draco exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, not willing to admit he was 100% correct.

The carriage came to a stop and the door was opened by a house elf. I climbed out and Draco followed me. "Welcome home, Master Draco," the elf said in a shaky voice. "Bring all the bags up to my room," Draco demanded. "Yes, Master Draco."

I rolled my eyes at Draco and gave a small smile to the house elf. He returned it before opening the front door for Draco and I. "Thank you," I said before I crossed the threshold. The house elf stood still, completely shocked. I knew at that moment Christmas was not going to be happy at all.


	30. Chapter 30

As soon as I stepped into Malfoy Manor I was, once again, in awe. The inside of the house was beautiful and huge. It felt more like a museum than a home, though. "Draco! Jenna! Welcome," a blonde woman exclaimed before crushing Draco in a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Mom, let go," Draco whined and squirmed in his mother's arms. She let go of him and before I could think, wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, Jenna, you've grown up so much," she let go of me and took a step back, "I suppose you don't remember me but I used to take care of you for Severus from time to time. Your mother and I used to be friends before…." bit her lip and looked at me with sympathy. "Before she died," I finished. gave me another look before turning to Draco. "Take her to the guest room across from yours dear and show her around please," Mrs. Malfoy instructed, and then ran off to another room.

Draco looked at where his mother just stood and shook his head, "Well, this way then." He ascended the staircase and followed behind. Our footsteps echoed as we walked in silence. I thought about . She was a little familiar but if she never told me she watched me when I was younger, I would not have known. Wait a minute, if babysat for Severus….did Draco and I have those tea party play dates as children? That would be strange…and incredibly embarrassing.

I almost bumped into Draco as he suddenly stopped in front of, what I assumed, was the guest room. He opened the door for me and gestured for me to go in. The room was decorated Victorian style and like nothing I'd ever seen (in person). I walked over to the giant canopy bed and sat down. I looked around the room checking out my surroundings; hardwood floors covered by a giant, floral carpet, a large wardrobe carved from wood, a couch with a coffee table in front of it.

"The bathroom is through this door," Draco pointed over at a door I failed to notice. I nodded my head and continued looking around the room. Draco came and sat next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry about what my mom said about your mom," he said while playing with his hands. I looked at Draco's lap as he twisted his fingers. "Oh, it's…it's alright. I mean it's not my favorite topic but yeah," I awkwardly babbled.

Draco and I sat in silence until a knock echoed through the room. A house elf stood in the door way and cleared his throat. "Mistress Malfoy wanted me to tell you there will be a party tonight celebrating your homecoming. It starts at 7:30," he stated in his squeaky voice. Draco nodded his head, "You're dismissed." The house elf scurried away.

"I should go and let you get ready." Draco stood from the bed and dusted himself off, as if it was necessary. "See you at eight," Draco said before closing the door. I rolled my eyes at the boy, even though he couldn't see. There was a small, antique clock on the nightstand. It read 5:38. Best start getting ready now, I thought to myself.

I walked over to the dresser to find my clothes had been unpacked for me. I shuffled through the dresses Pansy had let me borrowed. "What to wear, what to wear," I hummed to myself. I spotted a strapless red dress. It was simple and looked comfortable. I grabbed it off the hanger and through it on my temporary bed. "Now for shoes," I said to no one in particular. Looking through the bottom of the wardrobe, I cursed myself. "Oh, Merlin, I'm screwed."


End file.
